No es fácil ser padres
by eyiles jacky
Summary: Después de que perla sanase bien , decide junto a blu dar un gran paso en su relación al formar una familia pero no sera tarea fácil ya que obstáculos se les atravesaran con intención de dañar su relación pero recibirán la ayuda de alguien totalmente inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Como no he soportado mas , haré ya mi nueva historia de rio , intentara equilibrar estas dos historias que tengo que son ¨actitud rebelde" y esta nueva de "No es fácil ser padres" aunque se me complique algo , pero tratare de tener las dos historias actualizadas aunque me cueste. Sin nada mas que decir nos vemos ^_^ .**

**En esta nueva historia nos centraremos en lo difícil que fue para perla y blu criar a sus tres hijos siendo padres primerizos donde van a ver varias complicaciones en el camino.**

**PD: Voy a cambiar mi forma de escribir en esta historia.**

**PD 2: Viendo que hay varias historias de lo que paso cuando perla aun se estaba recuperando , yo decidí hacerlo después de que ella se recuperara. **

Era una linda mañana en rio , todas las aves ya habían despertado de una larga noche en el nuevo santuario de aves blu , todos menos una pareja de guacamayos de spix azul , quienes aun estaban durmiendo muy plácidamente en el tronco de un árbol.

-" Auch , me duele mucho la espalda"- pensaba blu mientras se despertaba de su sueño- " al parecer no es muy cómodo dormir sin un colchón donde puedas acostarte , esa es otra cosa que extrañare de vivir como masco... digo como compañero"

Blu se volteo y vio a perla aun durmiendo y se la quedo viendo fijamente por unos minutos.

-" Vaya , ella es tan bonita , me sorprende que una ave nerd y tonta como yo , pudiera tener a una novia tan linda y bella como perla , iré por el desayuno para sorprenderla , pero no un desayuno como el que le traía cuando ella estaba aun en observación que estaba la cocina , buscare el desayuno por mi propia cuenta , al fin y al cavo ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?"- blu al pensar en esto salio cuidadosamente del nido para no despertar a perla y salio en busca del desayuno.

Blu convencido de buscar las frutas en la selva por su cuenta salio muy rápido y las empezó a buscar por todas partes hasta que encontró en un pequeño matorral una extrañas cerezas que crecían.

- " Perfecto cerezas , este sera un perfecto desayuno , pero antes , debo probarlas para saber si no están muy ácidas" - dijo blu mientras lentamente depositaba una cereza en su boca.

No muy lejos de ahí , un tucan estaba paseando para relajarse de sus 18 hijos quienes ya le habían ocasionado un fuerte dolor de cabeza , al dar unos pasos mas vio al joven guacamayo quien estaba apunto de comerse esa cereza hasta que el tucan , quien se llamaba rafael , le grito:

- "¡ BLU NO LO HAGAS! , esas cerezas son venenosas "- grito rafael , blu al escuchar eso escupió aquella fruta , y le dijo a rafael.

-" Sabia que ya había visto estas cerezas antes , prr" - dijo mientras aun escupía- " las vi en un libro de supervivencia , prrrrr , en cosas que no debes comer jamas ,prrr , gracias por recordarmelo , prrr "

-" De nada , para eso están los amigos , oyes por cierto , que tal tu primera noche en la selva?"- pregunto rafael sabiendo que era el primer día de blu viviendo por primera vez sin los humanos.

- " Pues , si te soy sincero no tan bien , me duele mucho la espalda y ademas se me complica algo , encontrar una fruta que no sea venenosa" - respondió blu algo molesto.

- " Que esperabas? , esto es la selva , aquí o buscas tu comida o eres la comida" - dijo muy torpemente rafael.

- " Guau , tu si que sabes alentar muy bien a los nuevos "- dijo sarcásticamente blu.

-"Pero lo importante es que si perla es feliz aquí , por que tu no? " - dijo muy contento rafael.

-" Tienes razón , perla parece muy contenta aquí , y si ella es feliz creo que yo también soy feliz"- respondió de la misma alegría que rafael aunque algo confuso.

-" Así se habla blu , a propósito , en donde esta? y como esta de su ala"- pregunto rafael

-" Esta en el nido y al parecer ya esta mejor , ya no duele su ala"- respondió blu ya algo calmado.

- "Me alegro mucho , bueno ya me tengo que ir o si no eva me matara , saluda a perla de mi parte y a propósito en aquella palmera hay unos plátanos suficientes para ti y perla- dijo mientras señalaba una palmera y después de eso se fue volando y blu le dio las gracias antes de que se fuera.

Blu agarro los plátanos suficientes para el y perla y fue encontrando fruta de poco a poco (claro , sin ser venenosa ) para luego dirigirse a su nido en donde se encontraba su pareja perla.

En el nido de la pareja de los guacamayo azules perla ya se había levantado , viendo por el enorme hueco de su nido se preguntaba varias veces.

-" Blu , donde estas? tengo algo importante que decirte"- pensaba perla mientras veía el paisaje por su nido esperando a su novio blu.

Continuara...

**Me quedo muy corto ya que tengo mucho que hacer y por que ademas ando muy entusiasmado por esta nueva historia y también tengo que empezar a hacer el nuevo capitulo de "actitud rebelde" que se va a poner bueno ya que va a ver una emocionante pelea y estoy terminando un dibujo para la imagen de esa historia haci que bye.**


	2. Secretos de perla

**Como no tengo nada que decir a excepción de que disfruten el episodio , los dejo solos leyendo.**

Después de que blu recogiera el desayuno para el y su pareja perla, se dispuso a regresar a su nido donde perla tenia algo que decirle.

-" Como se lo digo , el me cuido mucho cuando yo estaba curándome de mi ala rota y se preocupo mucho por mi , luego me pregunto que si quería ser su novia y yo acepte , el paso tanto por mi y yo no le puedo decir que quiero tener hijos con el , que pasa si el deja , no creo que pueda con ese rechazo"- pensaba perla mientras esperaba a su amado en el nido.

Mientras tanto con blu.

- " Creo que ya tengo todo para el desayuno de hoy , vaya , fue mas difícil de lo que pensé , pero todo sea para alegrar a perla , bueno sera mejor que regrese o perla se preocupara" - pensó blu mientras retomaba vuelo para regresar con perla , pero algo lo detuvo , vio desde lejos un ramo de hermosas flores de color blanco , y quiso llevarle una a perla pero vio que una humana de vestido de novia se las llevo antes de que blu tomara una y se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de una iglesia donde se iba a llevar a cabo una boda y que hizo que blu se quedara pensando.

-" Vaya , esas flores si que eran bellas , pero eran de esa novia para su boda , pero... que pasaría si yo le propusiera matrimonio a perla , pero que tal si me dice que no , no mejor esperare hasta que vea que el destino se ponga de mi lado y se lo pueda decir" - pensó blu para después recobrar el vuelo y volver a su nido donde perla lo esperaba.

Cuando blu regreso al nido con las frutas , perla se abalanzo sobre blu quien recibio un ataque desenfrenado de besos de perla y al final uno en el pico el cual duro mucho tiempo hasta que blu , al estar ruborizado , aparto lentamente perla.

-" Y eso de que fue? , digo no me tarde mucho"- Pregunto blu muy incredulo.

-" Te extrañaba blu y ademas hay algo que tengo que decirte " - dijo algo nerviosa perla.

-" Y que es?"- respondió con algo de miedo blu.

-" Bueno que yo , que yo ... que yo no te di las gracias por cuidarme bien mientras sanaba mi ala rota , te amo blu" - le dijo eso a blu sabiendo que no era lo que le quería decir.

-" Bueno , tu sabes que no me gusta verte triste o mal , así que no tienes que darme las gracias , sabes que yo daría mi vida por verte a salvo- dijo blu para luego darle un beso a perla mucho mas largo que el anterior.

Luego de ese beso se dispusieron a desayunar la fruta que trajo blu , pero mientras comían , a perla se le ocurrió una idea , agarro un plátano y se lo comió muy sensualmente mientras blu la veía y se excitaba , pero blu trato de resistir y volteo a otro lado intentando no ver a perla , pero esta cuando vio a su pareja voltearse ella le pregunto.

-" Acaso no te me veo linda blu o quieres que le haga eso a tu plátano?"- respondió muy lujuriosamente perla.

-" No es eso , eres muy hermosa , pero no creo que yo.."- respondió eso antes de que perla le diera un beso muy apasionado y los dos se cayeran , blu sabia en ese momento que lo que quería perla era aparearse , pero blu intento apartarla pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que sus instintos le decían que lo hiciera pero antes de que perla y blu empezaran su acto sensual una voz les grito.

-"Oigan tórtolos , quieren ir a bailar conmigo y con eva"- Grito rafael sin saber que estaban apunto de tener sexo.

-"Claro rafa , haya vamos"-Grito blu mientras pensaba- " gracias a dios , eso estuvo cerca"- pensó blu.

-" Esta bien los alcanzamos "- grito perla molesta pero cuando oyó que rafael se iba volando , le dijo a blu con un tono juguetón y lujurioso-" Esto lo terminamos en la noche"- dijo perla.

Blu , cuando escucho eso trago un bulto de saliva por que aun no estaba listo para tener sexo y así los dos se fueron a alcanzar a rafael y a eva quienes los esperaban en un árbol cercano al ya se iban , a perla le entro en la cabeza algo que tenia que hacer y le dijo a blu:

-" Adelantate , olvido algo que tenia que hacer"- dijo perla , blu cuando la oyó decidió hacerle caso y se fue a alcanzar a rafael y eva.

A perla se le había olvidado arreglar el nido y cuando lo termino de arreglar se limpio y antes de tomar el vuelo escucho una voz.

-"El tiempo se acaba , tienes que decirle a blu , que quieres hijos"- dijo una extraña ave que tenia las plumas cubiertas de tierra para ocultarlas.

-"Quien eres tu? Como sabes que quiero tener hijos?"- dijo perla algo sorprendida pero no pudo verle la cara a esa ave extraña.

-" No puedo decirte nada , salvo que si cumplo mi misión de protegerlos a ustedes , podre regresar a mi hogar"- fue lo único que dijo ese guacamayo antes de esfumarse de la vista de perla.

Perla no sabia que estaba pasando , pensaba que había enloquecido pero en el fondo sabia que esa ave era real , así que lo único que hizo fue irse de su nido para alcanzar a blu y a rafael y eva , pero en el trayecto pensaba en ese guacamayo extraño y decidió mantenerlo en secreto sin decirlo a nadie , ni siquiera a blu.

Continuara...

**Espero que le haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y que la vaya a gustar lo nuevo que viene a continuación en** **la historia. bye**

**Visitame en deviantart : Link en mi perfil**

**Y no olvides comentar que tal te pareció el capitulo.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	3. Cita casi imperfecta

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo de mi historia :D**

-" Esa extraña ave , quien era? , nunca le había dicho a nadie que quería tener crías y por que estaba ocultándose con ese lodo en sus plumas? , al parecer sabe demasiado sobre mi , mejor no le digo a blu o puede que lo preocupe"- Pensaba perla mientras iba volando para alcanzar a sus amigos y a su novio.

En una rama no muy lejos de ahí , blu estaba esperando a perla junto con eva y rafael , pero estaba parado pensando sobre lo que vio esta mañana.

-" Me pregunto como seria mi boda con perla si yo le propusiese matrimonio , es decir , seré un buen esposo? pero lo mas importante es , si se lo propongo ella me aceptara? , espera blu , de que hablas? , apenas y ya somos novios y ya te quieres casar? , bueno eso no pensaba perla cuando quería tener sexo conmigo , antes de que interrumpiera rafael , tranquilo blu paso a paso"- Pensaba blu mientras esperaba a perla junto con rafael y su esposa.

-" Blu , que tanto piensas "- Pregunto rafael

- " Ehhh? o nada , solo algo sobre mi relación con perla sin importancia y a propósito , quien cuida a tus hijos?- Pregunto blu

-" En primer lugar , le pedí de favor a nico y a pedro que los cuidaran y en segundo lugar , todo tiene importancia en una relación , por mas estúpida que sea , ademas sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier pregunta que tengas" - respondió rafael

-" Bueno , es que esta mañana vi a una mujer quien estaba vestida de novia y pensé , que pasaría si yo..."-Blu se detuvo al ver que perla se acercaba volando.

-" Listos para irnos ? ya estoy lista"- Dijo perla muy tranquilamente , disimulando que no había visto a ese guacamayo.

- "Querida , por que tardaste tanto ? , no pensé que había alguien que se tardase mas que yo arreglándose"- Pregunto eva

- "No es eso , es que no me acorde de arreglar el nido antes de irnos"- Respondió perla muy tranquila.

- "Igual que eva , muy ordenada con todo"- Dijo con un tono de burla rafael.

Después de esa conversacion , se fueron volando al club de samba , que ya habían reparado después de la pelea contra los monos. Estaban volando hasta que blu le pregunto a perla.

-" Por que tardaste tanto? , el nido no estaba tan mal y todo estaba bien- pregunto blu.

-" No es nada importante , y ademas , estábamos a punto de desordenarlo mas " - Perla lo decía muy senductoramente .

-" No me cambies de tema y ademas todo es importante en una relación por mas estúpido que sea"- Decía blu ruborizado y muy nervioso.

- " Ya te dije que no es importante y ademas sonaste como rafael"- Perla lo dijo algo enfadada en ese momento.

-" Bueno , si tu dices que no es importante , pues no lo es , y rafael me dijo eso"- Respondió blu con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al club el cual no solo estaba reconstruido sino remodelado y mas grande , al entrar notaron como había mas aves ya que habían puesto una especie de cantina y un mirador que daba a la playa y no solo eso , la pista de baile era mas grande.

-"Guau , quedo mucho mejor que como estaba antes y ahora todo se ve mas limpio"- Dijo blu al ver la increíble mejora del club.

-" Y espera a beber las copas , ven blu"- Dijo rafael llevándose a blu a la cantina.

-" Vaya , típico de rafael , ver algo de alcohol y olvidarse de todo el mundo"- Dijo eva algo enojado.

-" Bueno yo no me preocupo tanto por blu , el me dijo que no le gusta beber y yo le creo"- Respondió perla.

-" Eso fue lo mismo que el me dijo , y ahora tengo que soportar que el venga borracho a media noche y por cierto , que no le querías decir a blu , que le quieres ocultar?"- Dijo eva.

-" ¿Que? no se de lo que me hablas , no le quiero ocultar nada a nadie"- respondió muy nerviosa perla.

-" Querida , soy madre de dieciocho hijos y esposa de un macho borracho , así que se cuando alguien me miente o tiene algún secreto , vamos perla , juro que no le diré nada a blu"- Respondió eva

-" Bueno , te lo diré , es que yo...yo... quiero ser madre , solo que no se lo he dicho a blu por que no se como lo tome y que tal si el me abandona solo por eso"- Respondió perla muy triste.

-" No te preocupes querida , blu te ama demasiado como para irse , apuesto a que el también quisiera tener hijos contigo y no tienes por que decírselo , es mejor que se lo digas cuando ya estés embarazada , seria como una sorpresa"- Dijo eva muy alentadora

-"Pero , si yo me quedo embarazada y se lo digo , me da miedo que me abandone , y me quede sola con sus hijos , no quiero que pase eso"- Dijo esto perla mientras unas lagrimas se desprendían de sus ojos.

-" No te preocupes , a blu le encantara tenerlos , dudo que sea ese tipo de aves que dejan embarazadas a sus novias y se van"- decía eva tratando de alegrar a perla.

-" Creo que tienes razón eva , gracias"- Decía perla limpiándose las lagrimas.

-" Para eso están las amigas , y ahora cuéntame que otra cosa te tiene preocupada"- Dijo eva mientras se sentaba en un banco que había.

Perla con toda la valentía del mundo , decidió contarle acerca de la extraña aparición de ese guacamayo . Mientras tanto con blu y rafael.

Rafael ya había tomado mas de diez vasos de alcohol mientras que blu solo ordenaba agua.

-"O-o-ye blu , hip , yo siento que eres mas que mi ami-ami-go ,tu eres mi hermano , hip , y por eso te voy a dar un consejo , hip , si la vida te da limones , hip , arrojase-los al que caiga mal"- Debido a todos lo vasos de alcohol que se tomo rafael , se había embriagado de mas.

-" Creo que deberías dejar de tomar o arruinaras nuestra , y todavía no me has ayudado con la duda que tengo"- Blu lo dijo algo enojado pero no recibió respuesta ya que rafael se había quedado dormido.

De regreso con eva y perla.

-" No crees que seria algo peligroso que volviera ese tipo?"- pregunto eva después de que perla le contara lo que le sucedió.

-" No lo se , parecía algo preocupado , como si algo malo fuera a pasarnos , temo por nuestra seguridad"- Lo dijo muy preocupada perla.

-" Entiendo , y el guacamayo era guapo?"-pregunto eva muy juguetona

-"Que? , por que quieres que te responda eso?"

-" Pues hasta ese tipo de preguntas te pueden salvar tu vida"- Dijo muy juguetona eva.

-" Bueno , si lo era , aunque se parecía mucho a blu junto con el mismo color ojos , con excepción del peinado y que tenia algo en su cuello , y ademas esto como me puede salvar la vida? "

-"Nunca se sabe"- Dijo eva muy bromista

Se la pasaron hablando esperando que llegaran sus parejas de la cantina hasta que estas aparecieron , pero no de la forma que esperaban , blu llevaba a rafael en su ala mientras que este dormía.

-" Maldito , apuesto a que volvió a beber de mas , cuando despierte se las va a ver conmigo"- Dijo eva muy enojada.

-" No te enojes eva , si quieres me lo llevo a su nido"- dijo blu

-" No te preocupes , yo me ocupare de este , ustedes dos sigan disfrutando de su cita, yo ya me acostumbre a llevarlo en este estado a casa"- dijo eva.

-" Segura que tu puedes , es de noche y puede ser muy peligroso"- pregunto perla algo preocupada

-" Tranquila , ustedes disfruten de la noche y perla no te olvides de lo que hablamos , adiós"- Dijo eso eva para luego irse cargando a rafael.

- " Amor , de que hablaban ustedes dos?"- pregunto blu

-" Nada , solo cosas de hembras y blu no olvides que después de esto , quiero hacerlo"- Susurro muy sensualmente perla hacia blu , quien solo trago un gran bulto de saliva.

Y así los dos decidieron continuar con su cita mientras que en su nido , un guacamayo arcoíris se encontraba en el , con dos katanas en sus alas con una mirada malévola

-" Diablos , no están aquí , espero haber llegado antes que el o si no nunca me dejara matar a esta feliz pareja de tontos guacamayos azules , atacare cuando menos se lo esperen- después de decir esto , se fue del nido de blu y perla.

Continuara...

**Gracia por leer este nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste la trama que estoy llevando en esta historia y no se olviden de comentar bye**


	4. Baile nocturno

**Aquí los dejo con un nuevo capitulo del fic :)**

Después de que eva se llevara a rafael por haber ingerido un gran exceso de alcohol , blu y perla se habían quedado en club de samba remodelado convirtiendo la doble cita en una cita individual, pero eso no tuvo a perla de tener una noche romántica con el amor de su vida y al fin contarle sobre el futuro que ella quería tener, por otra parte, blu también quería tener una grandiosa cita con perla pero algo no podía salir de su mente, el pensamiento de pronunciar las palabras "_quieres ser mi esposa",_ para blu el tan solo pensar en esas simples cuatro silabas lo dejaba con las plumas erizadas de los nervios, pero lo que mas le daba nervios es el de saber que tiene que procrear con perla, siendo los últimos dos guacamayos de spix azul en el planeta no ayudaba en nada, pero blu hacia el intento de olvidar eso y disfrutar la hermosa noche en Rio de Janeiro con su hermosa novia perla.

-"Bueno creo que ya se fueron, que quieres hacer perla? , bueno si tu aun-aun quieres quedarte yo me quedare contigo"- Lo decía muy nerviosamente y torpemente blu.

-"Bueno la noche es hermosa y ademas yo quiero pasar el rato contigo, no importa si quieres que nos quedemos, yo estaré feliz siempre y cuando este a tu lado, blu"- Dijo esto perla para el mismo tiempo recargarse en el pecho de blu.

Blu cuando vio que perla se recargaba en su pecho se ruborizo e intento que perla no lo viera pero eso ya era demasiado tarde ya que perla lo estaba observando, ella al ver al blu ruborizado no pudo contenerse y soltó una breve carcajada.

-" Diablos ella se dio cuenta de mi estado, pero, no puedo resistirme a su risa, se ve tan bella cuando ríe, es tan tierna pero a la vez tan linda, esa risa no quiero que se detenga jamas, esa risa merece la eternidad, es por eso que desde ahora yo me prometo a mi mismo, no importa como, ver esa gran sonrisa que tiene ella, nunca verla triste siempre verla contenta, cueste lo que me cueste yo cumpliré esa promesa, si tengo que alejarme de ella para verla sonreír lo are, lo prometo"- Pensaba blu al ver la sonrisa de perla.

-" Me encanta cuando blu se pone rojo cuando me acerco a el, eso me hace entender que no tiene experiencia con las chicas, significa que yo soy la primera a quien le da su amor, eso me da mas confianza en el, no como los otros novios que he tenido, a quienes les di mi corazón y terminaron rompiéndolo, y blu se ve que no es como ellos, pero que tal si termina siendo como ellos, no creo que pueda soportarlo, el es con el primero y con el único con quien quiero tener una familia y me moriría si el es igual que ellos ya que nunca había amado a alguien tanto como a blu, solo hay una forma de por lo menos estar mas segura que es así"- Pensaba perla con ver ruborizado a blu.

-"Blu, tengo algo que debo preguntarte "- Dijo perla apartándose poco a poco de blu.

-" Que quieres perla, ne-necesitas algo?, o que quieres preguntarme?"- Dijo blu torpemente

-" Blu , tu primer beso fue conmigo cuando caíamos del avión, o con otra, o ya has tenido otra novias después de yo?"- Pregunto perla.

-" Por que pregunta eso?, bueno mas bien que le respondo? si le digo que ya tuve una en minnesota, que me hará?, bueno tal vez sera para saber algo de mi o tendrá algo que ver con los novios que ella me contó que tenia, demonios tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo, y si le pregunto por que, me pregunta eso me veré muy torpe, pero si le digo que mi primer beso no fue con ella de seguro o me mata o me deja, creo que no tengo opción, tendré que mentirle a perla"- Pensaba muy inquietamente blu.

-"Blu por favor respondeme, yo ya te conté sobre mis otros tres ex-novios, es tiempo que tu me cuentes si ya tuviste o no novia"- Decía algo agitada perla.

-"No perla, tu fuiste mi primer beso y también eres y seras mi primer y unica novia"- Dijo muy romanticamente blu.

Perla al escuchar la mentira de blu se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un gran y largo beso.

-"Gracias por responderme eso blu y si te soy sincera tu también fuiste mi primer beso"-Dijo muy aliviada perla

-"Pero pensé que tu ya..."-Blu fue interrumpido por perla quien le dijo

-"Si pero, ellos me amaban por mi cuerpo no por como soy, lo único que querían esos pervertidos era usarme como a un objeto para luego abandonarme, por eso nunca di mi primer beso, es mas, el primero que tuve me intento violar"- Dijo perla soltando un lagrima

-" Lo siento perla, nunca me habías contando sobre eso, pero que paso en ese momento? Bueno si tu me lo quieres contar si no, no te obligare a contarme"-Pregunto blu.

-" Ok te contare, fue antes de que me separaran de mi papa, el me dijo (refiriéndose a su primer novio) que lo fuera a buscar a un árbol que estaba muy lejos de mi nido, y entonces me golpeo en la cabeza, cuando recupere el conocimiento yo estaba atada y el apunto de violarme hasta que llego mi papa y me salvo, después de eso el me entreno, semanas después me separe de mi papa y conocí a los otros dos"-Dijo perla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas después de haber recordado eso.

-" Lo siento perla no te debí de haber preguntado sobre eso, no tenia ni idea de todo por que pasaste"- Decía blu mientras abrazaba a perla quien aun seguía llorando.

-" Que puedo hacer, me siento muy estúpido por haberle preguntado eso a perla, ahora que hago, ya se tengo una idea"-Pensaba blu para luego decirle.

-"Perla que te parece si bailamos un rato, es decir la noche es muy joven, bueno si tu quieres"-Pregunto blu

-"Me alegraría blu"-Dijo perla limpiándose las lagrimas

Los entraron al club y decidieron bailar un rato los dos , bailaron por unas cuantas horas, hasta que una de música se detuvo y empezaba a sonar una cancion con un tono muy romántico, en eso los dos se unieron mas y empezaron a bailar la cancion que iba:

No puedo imaginar mi vida sin estar sin ti,

no llevo tanto recorrido para acabar aquí  
>quiero tenerte a mi lado toda la eternidad,<br>un beso tuyo para mi es una necesidad  
>nada puede interponerse en esta relación,<br>cuando el amor esta por encima de la razón  
>tienes toda mi vida en bandeja,<br>no hay nada peor en este mundo que la sensación de que te alejas  
>e apagado mi cerebro para esta cancion,<br>todo lo que escribo me lo pide el corazón  
>si hace falta ni como ni duermo,<br>tu solo junta tu mirada con la mía seremos eternos  
>e disfrutado cada día tanto como el primero,<br>podía mirarte toda noche cuando dormías "besame"  
>como si ni yo te fuese la vida<br>un beso tan intenso de los que nunca se olvida.

[Estribillo] (x2)  
>Y que se pare el tiempo<br>si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo  
>en este cielo eterno<br>yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento mas.

Es que no puedo  
>ni un momento mas (bis)<br>necesito que me mires a la cara  
>y que me digas que me quieres por que sino yo me muero<br>yo me muero aquí  
>no consigo caminar sin ti<br>háblame dime lo que necesito oír  
>por que sino yo me muero aquí.<p>

Todo se acaba justo cuando menos te lo esperas,  
>Pero la separación no me impide que te quiera<br>Eres parte de mi desde ese cruce de caminos,  
>Si derramo una lagrima por cada latido<br>Y es que pido ser un peregrino fuerte,  
>Este sentimiento no lo rompe ni la muerte<br>Cielo dame tu mano y andaremos juntos,  
>Solo es un recuerdo que se desbanese y punto<p>

[Estribillo] (x2)  
>Y que se pare el tiempo<br>si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo  
>en este cielo eterno<br>yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento mas.

Es que no puedo  
>ni un momento mas (bis)<br>necesito que me mires a la cara  
>y que me digas que me quieres por que sino yo me muero<br>yo me muero aquí  
>no consigo caminar sin ti<br>háblame dime lo que necesito oír  
>por que sino yo me muero aquí.<p>

Cuando acabo la cancion blu vio que perla estaba muy feliz y al parecer se le olvido ese horrible recuerdo y blu en un momento del baile lo pensó y finalmente se decidió, mañana en la tarde estaba dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio a perla para hacerla mas feliz que nunca.

Por otro lado con perla se olvido de todo su alrededor menos de blu, pero no pudo dejar de notar que en el escenario estaba esa misma ave que había visto perla en su nido, el tenia una sonrisa posiblemente por haberlos visto como disfrutaban bailando, pero antes de que perla lo viera mas de cerca el desapareció, blu no pudo percatarse de el debido a que estaba muy concentrando en observar que perla fuera feliz, esta continuaba con una sonrisa falsa pero en su mente no pudo dejar de pensar en el.

**Mientras tanto fuera del club**

-"Todo esta saliendo a la perfección, blu y perla parecen estar muy enamorados, que bueno que decidí cantar algo para hacerlos unir mas, mi futuro y el de mis hermanas esta a salvo, pero aun me preocupa mucho Ken, debido a el tuve que venir hasta aquí para evitar que el interviniera con todo"- Decía la misteriosa ave mientras se iba volando lejos de ahí.

Continuara...

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo , la cancion no es mía simplemente la encontré ya que estaba buscando alguna cancion para este capitulo,y me gusto, si la quieren oír se llama****"que se pare el tiempo zarcort" copien y peguen esto si la quieren oir, yo me despido y hasta la proxima.**


	5. Recuerdos dolorosos de perla

**Yei, aquí de nuevo después de que se terminara mi tortura de exámenes, espero que les guste el capitulo y si tengo tiempo tal vez publique un poco mas tarde otro capitulo, y si no lo tengo espero que disfruten de este capitulo.**

Después de esa magnifica noche de baile, nuestra pareja de guacamayos se disponía a descansar un poco en una especie de sillón que se encontraba lejos de la pista de baile en el nuevo club de samba, blu y perla estaban agotados y se sentaron a conversar un rato para conocerse un poco mas una del otro, ya que tuvieron poco tiempo en hacer eso debido a lo que paso con los contrabandistas y aun menos con la ala rota de perla ya que tuvieron que ir consulta tras consulta y blu en ese momento lo único que hacia ahí era animar a perla y ayudarla con lo que necesitara hasta que se convirtieron en novios.

-"Guau, blu nunca pensé que se podía saber todo eso, y todo eso lo aprendiste tu solo o linda te ayudo"- Dijo asombrada perla después de que blu le contara todo lo que el sabia y lo que aprendió viviendo con los humanos.

-"Bueno son cosas sencillas de aprender, pero tuve la ayuda en varias cosas gracias a linda y ademas escribir y leer no me tomo mucho tiempo aprenderlo"-Decía blu

-"Bueno blu, tal vez algún día de estos me puedas enseñar a escribir y a leer"- Dijo perla muy seductoramente mientras se acercaba a blu muy juguetona.

-"E-este cla-claro perla cuando quieras"-Dijo muy nervioso y ruborizado blu

-"Perla y porque no me cuentas que hacías tu cuando todavía no estabas con los humanos"-Decía aun ruborizado blu.

-"Bueno y que quieres que te cuente?"-Dijo perla

-"Bueno, como era tu vida cuando todavía estabas con tu familia?"-dijo blu

-"Bueno si eso quieres saber, te lo contare"-Dijo perla intentado recordar algo de su vida justo antes de separarse de su familia.

Pero cuando pensaba en su pasado una gran tristeza se apoderaba de ella y agacho la cabeza un poco triste, blu al notar eso le dijo:

-"Perla, perdón, si no me quieres contar no te obligare"- Dijo blu sintiéndose muy torpe por hacerle esa pregunta a perla.

-"Tranquilo blu, no hay nada que perdonar, solo tenias curiosidad, pero... cada vez que recuerdo eso, recuerdo por la soledad por la que pase todo este tiempo sin ellos"-Dijo perla triste al recordar su pasado.

**En los recuerdos de perla.**

Perla cuando todavía estaba con su padre, el cual su nombre era eduardo y su madre se llamaba diana, aun era una joven guacamaya, su mejor amigo era un guacamayo con un cabello algo largo ( si ya se que no tienen cabello, pero así le diré a los personajes que tengan plumas algo largas en su cabeza XD), el cual se llamaba roberto. La vida de perla era bastante buena, ella era una niña muy traviesa pero dedicada con su trabajo, por eso fue muy fácil que eduardo la entrenara para protegerse de otras aves que le quisieran hacer daño, ella entrenaba cada mañana con roberto y nunca faltaba a ninguna de ellas, también se juntaba con una que otra ave de su mismo genero, era muy popular sobre todo con las aves macho por su belleza, también era respetada ya que su padre era el protector de una de las tribus mas fuertes de rio que eran los guacamayos de spix azul.

Un día en la mañana, eduardo estaba entrenando a su hija y a roberto para evitar otro accidente como el del ex-novio de perla, las clases estaban por terminar.

-"Bien chicos creo que ya fue bastante por hoy, así que descansen un poco"- Dijo eduardo después de las clases que había tenido con su hija y su amigo.

-"Bueno, yo ya estoy agotado así que voy por unos mangos, vienes conmigo por unos"- Dijo roberto dirigiéndose hacia perla.

-"Claro, gracias roberto"- Dijo perla.

Los dos pequeños guacamayos después de su entrenamiento se fueron en busca de un sitio donde pudieran descansar y donde hubiera mangos para los dos, una vez encontrado el sitio los dos se sentaron en una rama a comer los mangos y a charlar un rato.

-"Gracias por acompañarme perla, los mangos son deliciosos y mas cuando los compartes con un amigo"-Dijo roberto comiéndose un mango.

-"Gracias a ti, por haberme llevado a este lugar con mangos tan deliciosos y refrescantes"- Dijo perla comiéndose otro.

-"Oye perdón que pregunte esto, pero piensas tener otro novio de nuevo, bueno después de lo que te paso con el otro comprendo si tu ya no quieres otro"- Decía roberto algo ruborizado.

-"Claro que no, después de ese ultimo "novio" no pienso volver a tener otro de nuevo, no voy a dejar que algún otro destruya mi corazón"- Dijo perla algo triste.

-"Bueno, pero que pasa si encuentras a alguien que te ame en verdad, por como eres por dentro y no por fuera"- Dijo roberto mas rojo que nunca.

-"Dudo que eso pase, pero si algún día encuentro a esa ave lo amare por siempre sin importar que pase"-Dijo perla.

-" Bueno y si te digo que yo..."- Dijo roberto pero antes de terminar la frase perla le dio un abrazo y le dijo.

-"Me alegra tener a un amigo como tu, uno en el que pueda confiar y uno en el que sabre que me ayudara, gracias"-Dijo perla al oído de roberto.

Era mas que claro ver lo que roberto sentía por perla, pero ella no lo sabia ya que le habían roto su corazón varias veces que ya no sabia en ese momento, distinguir entre lo que realmente sentía roberto por ella.

Por otra parte roberto se puso triste al saber que perla lo quería como amigo y no como algo mas ( **FRIENZONE DETECTED** XD), pero no iba a dejar que perla lo viera así, el solo le regreso el abrazo a perla y respondió.

-" A mí igual me gusta que seamos amigos"- dijo roberto deprimido por que no pudo decirle a perla lo que el sentía por ella.

Después de un abrazo largo, los dos se separaron lentamente y un silencio algo incomodo invadió la zona en la que los se encontraban hasta que roberto decidió romperla.

-"Me alegro pasar este tiempo entre amigos pero me tengo que ir"-Dijo roberto preparándose para salir volando hasta que perla lo detuvo preguntándole.

-"¿A donde vas roberto?, apenas acabamos de terminar de entrenar"- Dijo perla muy curiosa.

-"Iré a entrenar un poco mas, ya que mi sueño es el de ser tan grande y fuerte como tu papa y proteger a nuestra tribu"- Respondió roberto muy decidido a seguir entrenando.

-"Otra vez con tu sueño, ya te dije que nunca seras igual de fuerte que mi papá y ademas tanto entrenar te hará daño"- Dijo perla con un tono burlón.

-"Bueno, pero por lo menos lo estoy intentando, adiós perla"-Dijo roberto antes de irse otra vez donde entrenaba con perla.

-"Cuídate"- Logro decirle perla antes que roberto se fuera.

Mientras tanto en el árbol donde roberto y perla entrenaban cada mañana, una discusión se oía dentro de las ramas de ese árbol en el cual estaban involucrados eduardo, diana y mimi.

-"El tiempo se agota tienes que entrenar a perla, como es debido hermano"- Dijo mimi algo molesta con su hermano eduardo.

-"Ya te dije que me niego a que perla cargue con esa responsabilidad, y me niego también a ver a mi hija morir en combate, ademas roberto tiene el espíritu y el valor para hacerlo y tomar el lugar de mi hija, ademas yo aun puedo pelear"- Contesto eduardo muy enojado

-"Roberto puede que tenga el valor y el espíritu pero no lleva nuestra sangre, y ademas ella esta obligada a hacerlo por mas duro que suene"-Contesto de igual enfado mimi.

-" Eduardo, ella también es mi hija y tampoco quiero perderla, pero no lo aceptaría yo, si no fuera lo correcto"- Le dijo diana a su marido eduardo.

-"Lo se amor, pero esto lo hago por ella, no quiero perder a mi hija, no quiero hacerlo"-Dijo eduardo tristemente

-"Tranquilo, ella es fuerte como su padre, no creo que se deje ganar por cualquiera"-Dijo diana muy alentadora para hacer que eduardo aceptara.

Después de esa discusión todo se quedo en silencio mientras mimi y diana esperaban una respuesta de parte de eduardo. Mientras que afuera del árbol se encontraba roberto oyendo con detalle la charla de los tres y haciéndose una pregunta.

-"¿De que estarán hablando? y porque involucran tanto a perla en esta discusión"- Se pensaba una y otra vez roberto mientras los espiaba.

-"Creo que no hay alternativa, mañana en la mañana entrenare como debe de ser a perla"- Dijo eduardo algo triste por su decisión.

Roberto olvido por completo lo que iba a hacer, poniendo en atención en la charla, pero sin saberlo, en árbol donde se encontraba perla se escondían tres contrabandistas, en un plan de capturar hasta el ultimo guacamayo, ave, tortuga y animal de ese lado de rió de janeiro, cueste lo que cueste y su plan empezaría con perla.

-"Oye, disculpa que te moleste marcel, pero no creo que este bien, capturar a la ultima parvada de guacamayos de spix azul del mundo"-Dijo muy inseguro uno de los contrabandistas dando a entender que su jefe se llamaba marcel.

-"Cállate tipa, estos guacamayos valen millones y seria muy tonto no aprovechar una oportunidad tan única y tan valiosa"- Dijo marcel dándole una abofeteada a tipa.

-"Mira marcel, haya hay un guacamayo azul pequeño"- Decía el otro contrabandista llamado armando.

-"Bah-déjalo es solo uno, dejemoslo el nos enviara directo hacia los demás"- Decía muy malvadamente marce mientras veía a la pequeña guacamaya que era perla.

Perla no notaba a los contrabandistas ya que estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera oyó la platica de los contrabandistas hasta que llego otra guacamaya de color verde con un poco de amarillo y le grito que le grito a perla.

-"Perla".

Perla al oír que alguien la llamaba se dio cuento que era una sus amigas llamada jenifer, pero ella le decía de cariño jeni.

-"Jeni, como estas"-Le respondió perla a su amiga al notar que esta la llamaba.

-"Bien, estaba buscándote ya que mi mamá me dijo que tu mamá te esta buscando, que tiene algo que decirte"- dijo jenifer.

-"Mi mamá me busca, para que?"- pregunto perla.

-"No se, lo único que me dijo fue que te estaban buscando para decirte algo muy importante"- Respondió jenifer.

Perla no pregunto mas y acepto, jenifer la guió esta donde estaban los padres de perla y ambas se fueron sin darse cuenta que las venían siguiendo tres humanos.

En el camino perla se preguntaba, que era tan importante para llamarla tan derrepente.

-"Te estas preguntando para que te quieren ver tus padres, verdad"- Pregunto jenifer a perla haciendo que esta dejara de pensar.

-"Sí, como lo supiste"- Pregunto perla

-"Te conozco bien amiga, siempre que volamos a casa tu comienzas una conversacion, y no estas tan callada como ahora"- Respondió jenifer.

-"Vaya, si que me conoces bien amiga, pero es cierto, mis papás no son así, si ellos quieren decirme algo me llaman ellos mismos o van a buscarme"- Dijo perla

-"Tranquila, no debe ser algo malo, de seguro ellos tuvieron una razón para que yo fuera por ti"-Dijo jenifer tratando de tranquilizar mas a perla.

-"Tienes razón, seguro que tienen una buena razón gracias"-Dijo perla mas tranquila

Ya una vez que perla estuviera calmada las dos amigas seguían charlando en lo que quedaba del camino para llegar a la casa de perla donde se encontrarían a sus padres.

Cuando las dos pequeñas niñas llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba la tribu de perla, las dos iban de camino al nido de perla, pero no llegaron solas, tres contrabandistas las habían seguido sin que ellas se enteraran, una vez que los tres humanos vieron el lugar donde se encontraba la ultima parvada de guacamayos de spix azul, empezaron a alistar las jaulas y las redes donde las irían a atrapar, pero marcel trajo una bolsa llena de granadas molotov, una pistola cargada con cuatro balas y tres motosierras, una para el y las otras dos para tipa y armando, todo estaba listo para capturar por lo menos a la gran mayoría de guacamayos.

Cuando perla entro a su nido junto con su amiga, noto que estaban los padres jenifer, su papá, su mamá y su tía, perla estaba nerviosa y algo preocupada por averiguar que era lo que le querían decir sus padres.

-"Gracias por ayudarnos con esto, pero mi esposa y mi hermana necesitamos hablar a solas con perla"- Dijo Eduardo hacia la familia de jenifer.

-"No hay de que, recuerden que mi tribu siempre estará con la suya, a dios jefe"- Dijo el padre de jenifer hacia eduardo mientras se preparaba junto con su familia para salir se su nido.

-"A dios perla, que te vaya bien"-Se despedía jenifer de su amiga.

Cuando los tres se fueron, eduardo estaba listo para confesarle un gran secreto a perla y este empezó a hablar, pero los nervios le impedían hacerlo pero junto con su esposa y hermana, tomo valor y le dijo a perla .

-"Perla, como sabes yo soy tu padre y estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites y sabes que nunca dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño, pero ,hay algo que tienes que saber, un secreto que fue pasando de generación en generación en mi familia y ahora te toca a ti , perla tu-tu eres la dec..."- Decía eduardo pero algo lo interrumpió.

Un pequeño guacamayo entro en su nido pero este estaba cubierto de cenizas y estaba muy débil, apenas y podía hablar pero ya muy débil este le dijo a eduardo.

-"Edua- eduardo, hay tres humanos capturandonos uno por uno, y uno de ellos empezó a arrojar una cosa que hizo que nuestros arboles empezaran a arder, varios de nosotros o murieron por el humo del fuego o se quemaron, yo-yo apenas logre escapar, el humo me dificulto mi vista y choque contra varias ramas, fue horrible ver como los metían en jaulas o ver como la gran mayoría morían frente a mi o-oj.."-Antes de que el pequeño guacamayo terminara de hablar, el cual era roberto, se desmayo.

Preocupado por lo que había dicho roberto, eduardo decidió salir a enfrentar a los contrabandistas no sin antes tomar un especie de collar y ponérselo para enfrentar a los humanos, antes de irse le dijo a su esposa que se fuera lo mas rápido de ahí junto con perla y roberto. Pero perla se preocupo mucho tanto como por los contrabandistas como por el secreto que nunca le dijo su papa.

Continuara...

**Bueno, aquí termino este capitulo, como lo dije al principio posiblemente tengan otro capitulo un poco mas tarde, ya que ya lo tengo listo, solo me faltan unos cuantos errores y posiblemente le agregue mas al capitulo, posiblemente este desconectado mas semanas de lo que regular ya que ya vienen las festividades y todo eso y me tome un descanso por que ya termine mis ****exámenes pero bueno, se despide desde mexico Eyiles-Jack, les deseo una feliz navidad y hasta la próxima. Bye**

**PD: espero que les este gustando el detalle que le agregue a mi fic ;)**


	6. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

**Ja, Bueno lo como lo dije en el anterior capitulo, aquí tiene la continuación del capitulo anterior disfrútenlo.**

**PD: Subo estos capítulos por que estaré desconectado por unas semanas.**

Perla en el momento en el que blu le pregunto sobre su pasado antes de ser atrapada por lo humanos y de conocerlo a el, ella se acordó por todo lo que paso al momento de ser separada de su tribu, al tener que vivir sola por mucho tiempo, sin que nadie la ayudara, pero lo que mas le dolía pensar fue como perdió a su familia y a sus amigos por siempre.

Ella mientras trataba de aguantar ese dolor, le contaba a blu sobre la tragedia que vivió ese día y la soledad que la invadió durante muchos años mas, ella tomo un breve descanso y siguió contándole a blu sobre su historia.

**Siguiendo otra vez en los recuerdos de perla.**

Ella junto con su madre, quien llevaba al herido de roberto, intentaban escapar lo mas sigilosamente posible de ese lugar sin ser detectados por los humanos, el humo de los arboles en fuego, las ayudo en que su escape fuera un gran éxito pero tan bien las perjudicaban en su visión al ser mas difícil ver entre tanto humo pero hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no chocar contra nada, sobre todo la mama de perla que llevaba a roberto en su espalda.

Se podía ver muy poco entre tanto humo y lo que se veía era muy horrible, eran cadáveres de distintos animales muchos de ellos estaban calcinados por el fuego, otros debido a al humo se asfixiaron y murieron y otros, debido al mal colocamiento de las trampas se desangraron o se ahorcaron con las redes.

Perla cuando vio eso, sintió como su estomago daba vueltas y como una serie de lagrimas le salían de sus ojos.

-"Perla, no veas hacia abajo"-Le gritaba su diana a su hija perla tratando de evitar que no tuvieran el mismo destino que los cadáveres.

Perla le hizo caso a su madre y trataba de ver siempre a delante y o abajo.

-"Mamá y que va a pasar con papá"-Pregunto muy asustada perla.

-"No te preocupes hija, el sabe cuidarse, el fue un gran protector cuando era mas joven y sigue siéndolo, ademas, tu mejor que nadie sabe que el era lo posible para volver a vernos sanos y salvo"-Decía muy optimista diana.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la jungla en llamas, se encontraba eduardo evacuando a todos los animales de ese lugar y liberando a también a todos los animales que se encontraban atrapados en redes y en jaulas, pero no lo hacia solo el padre de jenifer llamado paco, lo ayudaba junto con tres aves mas a liberar a todos.

-"Que genial, no creen, como en los viejos tiempos"-Decía un ave de color verde con blanco llamado drake.

-"Este no es el momento de recordar, tenemos que evacuar a todos ellos lo mas rápido posible"- Grito eduardo a drake.

-"Tienes razón, entre mas rápido lo hagamos, mas rápido podemos volver con nuestras familias"-Respondió paco.

-"Bueno, por lo menos denme crédito por intentar animarlos"-Dijo drake tratando de animar a todos.

Una a una los animales fueron liberados por estas cinco aves y estas se fueron lo mas lejos posible de esa zona, pero marcel, al ver que estas escapaban, mando a tipa y armando a que cortaran los arboles para evitar que huyeran los animales que se habían liberado de sus trampas, mientras el tomaba la pistola que tenia y apunto hacia eduardo, disparo dos de sus cuatros balas, pero ninguna le dio a eduardo.

Cuando eduardo noto que le estaban disparando, se volteo y vio con mucho odio a marcel y se dirijo hacia el, pero unos árboles cayeron en el dejándolo inconsciente, marcel al ver esto se sorprendió mucho al notar que aun estaba vivo.

-"Estúpida ave, como es posible que después que dos arboles te hayan caído encima sigas vivo"-Dijo marcel para después notar que tenia un collar colgando.

-"Bonito collar, de seguro pagaran muy buen precio por el"-Dijo marcel agarrando el collar de eduardo, pero cuando este se lo intento quitar, el collar soltó una especie de luz azul.

Cuando el collar solto aquella luz, eduardo levanto de inmediato los dos arboles que le habían caído encima, marcel cuando noto la gran fuerza de eduardo cayo al suelo muy asustado.

-"I-impo-imposible, como un pequeño guacamayo como tu puede cargar esos dos arboles tan pesados"-Dijo marcel intentando escapar.

Eduardo, por otra parte, se había hecho ocho veces mas fuerte de lo que el era y una especie de fuego salio por encima de su frente, y arrojo los dos troncos lejos de el y se fue muy rápido a perseguir al contrabandista.

Marcel cuando ya estaba muy lejos de eduardo se detuvo en un árbol a tomar un descanso pero no pudo evitar ver como una guacamaya de spix azul se alejaba muy rápido de la zona aquella zona, pero también noto que tenia otro guacamayo pequeño en su espalda y que otra la estaba siguiendo.

-"Si no pude capturar a todos estos tontos animales, por lo menos estas tres me darán algo de dinero"-Pensó marcel mientras que con su pistola apuntaba al guacamayo grande.

Cuando por fin logro eduardo encontrar a marcel noto que estaba apuntando hacia su esposa diana, y el fue en picada contra marcel y cuando estuvo apunto evitar que la bala le diera a su esposa se escucho como la pistola ya la había lanzado la bala.

Diana cuando escucho el sonido de un disparo ya era demasiado tarde, la bala ya le había atravesado su cuerpo, en ese momento solo se escucho el eco del disparo y a perla y a eduardo gritando mientras el cuerpo de diana caía, eduardo se olvido del contrabandista y fue volando por el cuerpo de su esposa y por roberto quien estaba inconsciente.

Eduardo logro salvar a roberto pero por desgracia no a su esposa y se fue muy rápido a la rama de un árbol mientras perla lo seguía muy de cerca. Cuando llegaron a la rama mas cercana eduardo no pudo contener las lagrimas mientras abrazaba a perla, quien también estaba llorando por la trágica perdida de su madre.

-"Papa, mamá aun se puede salvar"-Pregunto con lagrimas perla.

Cuando eduardo escucho la inocente y tierna voz de su hija, la llama que tenia en la frente desapareció y le respondió a perla.

"Lo siento hija, me temo que tu mamá nos acaba de dejar"-Dijo muy triste eduardo.

-"No, tiene que a ver alguna forma que regrese, por favor"-Dijo perla llorando.

-"Lo siento, pero no hay forma que eso pase, ella ya nos abandono"-Respondió entre llantos eduardo.

-"Pero no te preocupes, mientras siga yo con vida, prometo que pase lo que pase no te perderé tampoco a ti"-Dijo eduardo después de limpiarse las lagrimas.

Unos segundos después de aquella triste escena, eduardo puso a roberto en su espalda y cargo a perla con sus patas y se fue volando lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar, ya estando a unos metros de salir de la parte en llamas de la jungla, marcel noto que estaba esa misma ave que había levantado los dos troncos llevándose a los pequeños que tenia la otra ave quien la había disparado.

-"Ja, si que eres una calamidad, tonto guacamayo valioso, pero no lo volverás a ser jamas"-Pensaba marcel mientras que con su ultima bala, disparaba a eduardo.

Eduardo al notar que una bala se acercaba a el, logro que la bala no le diera en ningún órgano vital, pero no fue tan rápido y la bala le roso una de sus patas haciendo que este cayera de dolor.

Perla solo escucho como grito de dolor su padre y veía como caía junto con el en un charco de agua y eso fue lo ultimo que recordó antes que se desmayara. Unas horas después, perla se levanto del charco de agua en el que se encontraba con un gran golpe en su cabeza, pero cuando se levanto, noto que estaba sola, no había a su alrededor y lugar en el que estaba no le dio para nada de seguridad ya que solo era el poco humo que quedaba después de aquel incendio y todos los arboles que la rodeaban estaban calcinados.

-"PAPÁ, MAMÁ, TÍA MIMI, ROBERTO, JENIFER"- Gritaba muy atemorizada perla, pero nadie le respondió.

Perla decidió seguir caminando y seguir gritando los nombre de sus familiares y amigos, después de varios minutos caminando y gritando, perla de dio por vencida y empezó a llorar creyendo lo peor que les había pasado.

**Fin de los recuerdo de perla**

-"Después, de que me di cuenta que ya estaba sola, me dispuso a seguir pensando que lo estaba todos los otros años que estaba sin nadie quien me acompañara, odiaba muchos a los humanos en ese momento, años después me capturaron unos humano y me llevaron con ellos, trate de evitar que me llevaran con ellos pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que me captaran, me llevaron a la clínica y me tuvieron en ese jaula dos semanas, luego llegaste tu y me hiciste saber que no estaba sola, gracias blu"- Decía muy tristemente perla para después recargarse en el pecho de su amado.

-"Lo siento mucho por ti perla, no sabia por lo que pasaste, perla te prometo que siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase"-Dijo blu abrazando a perla.

Perla al oír tan bellas palabras que decía blu, no puedo evitar ruborizar y dar un enorme beso a blu que duro un tiempo exagerado, hasta llegar un punto en el que los dos se tuvieron que separar por oxigeno.

-"Blu, no crees que ya es hora de volver a nuestro nido"- Dijo perla muy seductora.

-"Claro si tu lo dices"- Dijo muy torpe blu al no entender la indirecta de perla.

Los dos se fueron volando directamente hacia su nido y cuando llegaron perla fue la primera en entrar y después blu, blu cuando entro al nido lo único que vio fue una oscuridad profunda y solo vio como una pequeña luz entraba en el.

-"Perla, perla, estas aquí"- Preguntaba blu pero lo único que sintió fue como perla se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un gran beso de lengua a blu.

-"Blu, hagamoslo"-Dijo perla a blu muy excitada pero este lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar un gran bulto de saliva y decirle a perla.

-"Perla, no creo estar listo para esto es, mi primer vez y estoy muy nervioso, no creo que pueda hacerlo"-Dijo muy desconfiado blu.

-"Blu, no te preocupes, también es mi primera vez, pero tranquilo, es algo normal que las parejas hacen"-Dijo perla aun excitada.

-"Pero no estoy muy..."-Blu no pudo terminar la frase ya que perla lo beso, blu solo se perdió y dejo que sus instintos lo manipulaban ya que el sabia que muy en el fondo el también quería hacerlo con perla.

Blu estaba devolviendole el beso a perla y poco a poco fue bajando hasta su pecho, perla solo gemía hasta que blu llego a la parte noble de perla, cuando blu llego a esa zona reacciono.

-"No lo puedo creer, estoy haciéndolo con perla, como fue posible que mis instintos me hayan ganado, pero por mas que me quiero alejar algo me lo impide, es como si de verdad quisiera esto, a dios mio me estoy excitando como nunca, creo que voy a tener una erección"-Pensaba blu quien estaba muy excitado en ese momento

Blu se separo lentamente de la zona noble de perla, por que noto como esta ya estaba muy cansada de gemir.

-"Blu no te detengas sigue, por favor"-decía perla cada vez mas excitada.

Blu intento luchar contra sus instintos, pero por mas que lo intentaba, mas excitado se ponía, hasta que pudo mas y decidió complacer a su dama.

Blu no pudo mas y se dejo controlar por sus instintos llevándolo hasta el siguiente nivel en el que el y perla serian uno, perla al notar que blu ya quería unir su cuerpo con el de ella, solo se dejo.

-"Perla, creo que ya sabes lo te quiero hacer, así que..."-Perla intervino lo que iba a decir blu con un beso y le respondió.

-"No te preocupes, solo hazlo yo estaré bien"-Dijo perla y blu solo le hizo caso y unio su cuerpo con el suyo, moviéndose lo cual ocasiono que perla gimiera muy fuerte.

Después de un largo tiempo haciéndolo, blu había llegado al momento del clímax.

-"Perla, me vengo"-Grito blu.

-"Blu, hazlo por favor"-Gemía perla.

Blu de nuevo le hizo caso a perla y descargo todo su amor dentro de ella, luego de unos segundos los dos guacamayos cayeron dormidos, perla dormía en el pecho de blu y este solo se quedo abrazándola.

Y así nuestras dos aves lo habían hecho, para después quedar exhaustos y quedar profundamente dormidos.

Mientras tanto, en una atalaya, un guacamayo escarlata con katanas, se quedaba viendo la luna pensando en una forma de matar a blu y a perla.

-"Mañana en la mañana, sera el mejor momento para destripar a esos, y sera muy divertido hacerlo"-Se dijo así mismo el ave.

-"Eso no pasara si yo estoy aquí"-Le grito otra ave al guacamayo.

-"Miren quien tenemos aquí, pensabas que con ese estúpido disfraz de lodo me podías engañar a mí, y como fue que me seguiste, pensé que ya no se podía "-Le contesto el guacamayo escarlata.

-"Este disfraz evita que mis plumas me delaten y ademas se necesitan mas de 25000000+FV para viajar, cosa que es fácil para mí, y no dejare que arruines el maravillosa futuro que tengo ken.

-"Ja, eso crees tu pero yo te destruiré antes de que me detengas"- Respondió el guacamayo escarlata, que se llamaba ken, mientras sacaba una katana.

-"Phffff, no me hagas reír, dime cuantas veces nos enfrentamos y cuantas veces te he ganado"-Decía el otro guacamayo.

-"Treinta de treinta, pero esta vez sera diferente, hoy sera el día en el que por fin derrote al gran y poderoso tiago"-Respondió con mucho orgullo ken.

Continuara...

**Gracias por leer este gran episodio y como siempre digo, espero que disfruten este gran giro en mi historia, me despido desde mexico, felices fiestas y hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Tuve que resubir este capitulo debido a unos fallos que encontré y que me incomodaban algo, pero ya esta solucionado :).**


	7. Aquella ave extraña

**Hola a todos, que gusto es volver de nuevo :) , antes de empezar, quiero decirles que espero que se la hayan pasado bien en esta navidad y año nuevo, yo me tome unas vacaciones y estoy feliz de volver con ustedes y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, sin mas que decir aquí esta la continuación de este fic.**

**Y si, se que volví un poco antes de lo que había dicho, pero es que voy a estar ocupado la próxima semana, con el regreso a clases y todo eso, así que mejor decidí adelantar el fic para hoy :D.**

La noche se estaba desvaneciendo y con ella la oscuridad dando paso al amanecer y a la luz, dando inicio a un gran y nuevo día, y en la cima de un árbol en un hueco, estaban aun durmiendo perla y blu, pero a diferencia de otros días en los que blu se levantaba primero para traer el desayuno a perla, esta se levanto mas temprano que el, pero perla se levanta de una manera distinta, empieza a sentir mareos y con ellos empieza a sentir nauseas, ella cree que debe ser del cansancio por estar tanto tiempo bailan con blu anoche así que solo lo ignora y decide no contárselo a blu, ya que no quiere que se preocupe por ella y que la lleve con los humanos ya que aun desconfiaba algo de ellos y lo único que hace es salir de su nido a tomar algo de aire fresco y esperar a que se le pasen los mareos.

Mientras en el nido con blu quien al no sentir a su bella novia perla, despierta poco a poco con dificultad ya que aun faltaban algunos minutos para ir por el desayuno, cuando por fin este logra abrir por completo sus ojos lo primero que hace es soltar un gran bostezo y frotarse los ojos para aclararse la vista pero no puede evitar notar la ausencia de perla y cuando se percata de esto blu se preocupa demasiado al no ver a perla con el.

"Perla, donde estas?,... oye si esto es una broma no es nada graciosa perla"-Gritaba blu dentro del nido sin escuchar nada salvo el eco de su propia voz.

Blu, algo preocupado decide asomarse fuera del nido y voltear de un lado a otro hasta lograr ver una hermosa figura parada en una rama de un árbol, este la ve mas de cerca y nota que es una ave de la misma especie que el, solo de color celeste y cuando por fin la ve mas de cerca, logra apreciar que es perla, aliviado blu decide volar y aterrizar junto a perla.

"Perla, que haces, me preocupe mucho cuando no te vi en el nido"-Pregunto blu observando como perla veía el hermoso amanecer.

"Lo siento si te preocupe, es que necesitaba estirar mis piernas un momento eso es todo"-Respondió mintiendo perla, para no preocupar a blu.

"Oye estas bien" -Preguntaba blu algo preocupado por su novia

"Por que lo preguntas"

"Bueno, no es normal en ti levantarte tan temprano y menos con lo de anoche"-Decía algo sonrojado blu

"Tienes razón, pero ahora que me estoy dando cuenta que hermoso es rio a estas horas"-Respondió perla contemplando aun mas el amanecer.

Blu acompaño a perla a observar aquellas bellas vistas, observando como poco a poco aparece el sol entre el cristo redentor, era una escena bastante tierna y conmovedora, a lo cual después de unos momentos perla le dio un beso el la mejilla a blu y este respondió con otro beso en el pico, después que terminara ese beso los dos se separaron poco a poco y se notaba como una linea de saliva se desprendían de sus lenguas.

"Te amo perla"-Dijo blu

"Yo igual te amo mascota"-Decía muy tierna perla.

Los dos guacamayos después de aquella linda mañana se fueron en busca de su desayuno disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de ahí, los bomberos se movilizaban muy rápido tratando de apagar un fuego que era muy leve pero se expandía poco a poco y que a pesar de todo el agua que echasen, el fuego no se extinguía, el fuego se esparcía cada vez mas y cada intento que hacían de apagarlo era en vano y como el fuego era en una atalaya en la jungla y se esparcía a los arboles cercanos, varios bomberos intentaban salvar a los animales que vivían en ese lugar, no encontraban el origen del incendio y era extraño ya que si no fue de origen humano tampoco seria causa natural ya que no hubo lluvias para que un rayo lo provocara y el sol permanecía igual que siempre.

Todos en ese lugar se movían de un lado a otro salvando a todos los animales posible y a las aves que el humo del fuego ya las había alcanzado, las llevaban al centro de cuidado de aves de rio de janeiro, todos se preguntaban cual era el origen de ese incendio, pero no notaron nada que lo pudiera haber provocado, mientras todos corrían, un bombero se dio cuenta que detrás de la atalaya habían dos cráteres grandes y noto como en uno de ellos había un guacamayo escarlata todo chamuscado por el fuego, el bombero al verlo lo tomo y se lo llevo a un auto que estaba cerca que era del centro de cuidado de rio.

"Tomen encontré este guacamayo, esta muy herido"-Dijo el bombero entregándolo.

"Lo siento pero es imposible que podamos hacer algo por este guacamayo, tiene grandes quemaduras en sus plumas, y es imposible que una ave sobreviva a esas quemaduras, posiblemente el ave que esta cargando ahora, este muerta"-Respondió uno de los doctores que estaban en ese lugar.

"Pero eso es imposible, esta ave aun respira"-Dijo el bombero con la ave aun en sus manos.

El doctor al oír eso, saco su estetoscopio y se lo puso a la supuesta ave muerta, y cuando escucho que aun respiraba el doctor se sobresalto, ya que respiraba sin ningún problema solo estaba desmayada, en eso llevo al ave lo mas rápido posible al centro de conservación de rio de janeiro y se lo dio a su mejor amigo que también trabajaba ahí que se llamaba julio.

-"Julio, amigo mío, que bueno que te encuentro"-Le dijo el doctor.

-"Ahora no mauro, que no ves que están entrando varias aves que están mal por el fuego"-Respondió julio dejando a entender que ese doctor se llamaba mauro.

-"Esto es importante, es un guacamayo escarlata que al parecer recibió todo el daño del fuego"-Dijo mauro.

Al escuchar esto, julio dejo a los demás pacientes a cargo de sus otro colegas y siguió a mauro hasta la sala de pacientes en estado critico.

-"No lo puedo creer, sus quemaduras son de tercer grado y esta sanando de una manera extraordinariamente rápida y sus plumas quemadas están siendo remplazadas por otras de la misma manera de rápido"-Decía muy sorprendido julio mientra aun seguía observando con mucho asombro al ave.

-"Y tampoco es solo eso, en el incendio con todo el humo, respiraba sin ninguna dificultad"-Decía agregando mauro con la misma cara de sorpresa de julio.

-"Creo que lo mas inteligente seria mantener a esta ave aun en observación aun después de que se recupere"-Dijo julio.

-"Creo que tienes razón, pero no solo es eso, el bombero que me lo dio también me dijo, que posiblemente el haya recibido todo el impacto del fuego"-Decía mauro.

-"Que!, pero quien estaría tan loco como para hacerle daño aun pobre animal"-Respondió julio.

Después de unos segundos, los dos salieron del lugar de donde se encontraba el guacamayo y se fueron a atender a las demás aves que llegaban.

De regreso con blu y perla.

Cuando las dos aves venían de regreso después de haber desayunado, se encontraron con dos personas conocidas, una de esas dos personas era linda, la humana que crío a blu por toda su vida y la otra era eva, una tucan muy amiga de perla.

Cuando se vieron, blu fue a saludar a su dueña con su típico y saludo, y perla saludo a ave como siempre lo hacían.

-"Blu, como esta mi mejor amigo"-Decía linda mientras abrazaba a blu y este respondió.

-"Bien, no me quejo, gracias por preguntar"-Dijo blu pero linda solo oía graznidos pero los comprendió muy bien.

-"Oh, perla, como has estado amiga"-Preguntaba eva a perla.

-"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, y apropósito, como esta rafael"-Preguntaba perla.

-"No te preocupes, debido a lo de ayer los castigue haciendo que cuidara a los pequeños con todo y su resaca"-Respondió eva.

-"Auch, pobre de el"

-"No te preocupes, lo he castigado aun mucho peor, y apropósito te divertiste mucho anoche con blu, verdad"-Preguntaba con una mirada muy picarona eva hacia perla.

-"Que, a que te refieres"-Preguntaba algo sonrojada perla.

-"Mi niña, tus gritos de placer se escucharon por toda la selva"-Respondía eva con la mirada muy picarona.

Perla al escuchar esto se puso mas roja que un tomate y sobre salto al pensar que todos en la selva la habían escuchado, ya que ese debió ser un momento intimo entre ella y blu, y se ponía cada vez mas roja al recordar lo que había gritado esa noche.

-"Tranquila perla, eso es habitual entre las parejas"-Decía eva intentando tranquilizar a perla.

-"Si, pero dudo que todos en la selva los escuchen, haciéndolo"-Respondió perla muy rojo y algo preocupada.

Mientra eva intenta tranquilizar a perla, blu ve una buena oportunidad y le decide contar a linda sobre la propuesta de matrimonio que este le quiere proponer a perla y se comunica escribiendo en un trozo de papel su idea.

-"Linda, quiero proponerle matrimonio a perla, pero no se como"-Escribió blu en el papel y linda cuando lo leyó, se puso muy contenta por su amigo emplumado.

-"Si le quieres proponer matrimonio a perla, dale algo especial, algo que demuestre lo que le deseas pedir"-Decía linda.

-"Eso ya lo se, el problema es que no se como"-Escribía otra vez blu.

-"Bueno pues... que tal si se lo propones en una cita con ella, que sea especial y cuando el momento sea el adecuado, se lo pides"-Respondió linda.

Blu mientras escribía, noto que linda estaba perfectamente arreglada, estaba maquillada y lucia bastante bella, por lo cual blu olvido por completo lo que iba a escribir y en cambio escribió otra cosa.

-"Por que te arreglaste hoy"-Escribió blu olvidándose de su propuesta.

-"Oh, bueno, es que julio me invito a salir, y como ya llevamos unos meses saliendo, me dijo que hoy tendría algo especial para mí, tal vez me proponga matrimonio como tu con perla"-Decía muy entusiasmada linda.

De regreso con eva y perla, eva logro tranquilizar a perla de momento de el momento intimo que ya no era intimo.

-"Eva, quiero decirte algo, recuerdas al guacamayo que te conté"-Decía muy nerviosa perla.

-"El que me contaste, que decías que era muy guapo y fuerte, si por?"-Respondió eva.

-"Creo que anoche, lo vi, cuando yo y blu bailábamos, el estaba en el escenario cantando"

-"Ahora canta, amiga creo que ese si es buen macho"-Respondió en broma eva.

-"Esto es serio eva, no se si sea real o ya me este volviendo loca, pero desde ayer no dejo de verlo, ademas no puedo dejar de notar un parecido que tiene con blu y algo mío, y el collar que el tiene, creo que ya lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo en donde"-Decía perla muy preocupada por eso.

Eva no sabia que decir, al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amiga y al oír como lo decía le preocupaba algo, y las dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que oyeron que un auto se aproximaba, y en ese auto estaba de conductor el doctor julio, listo y peinado, para su cita con linda.

-"Lamento por atrasarme linda, después de ayudar con las aves afectadas por el incendio, tuve que dejar a fernando en sus clases de..."-Julio no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por linda.

-"Espera, como que un incendio"-Al oír esto las tres aves se acercaron para enterarse que estaba ocurriendo.

-"No te enteraste, algún loco quien sabe como, incendio una atalaya que estaba en la jungla"-Después de decir esto, encendió la radio de su jeep,en la estación de noticias.

-"Después de mas de cinco horas, tratando de apagar un fuego leve e inestable, los bomberos por fin lo lograron, salvando el nuevo santuario para aves blu de rio de janerio, aun no se sabe cual fue el origen del incendio pero los bomberos afirman que tiene algo que ver con dos cráteres que se encuentran situados en el lugar del incendio, afortunadamente no hubo heridos, y las aves que se encuentran en el centro de conservación, afirman que ninguna sufrió de quemaduras, solo se desmayaron por el humo..."-Se escuchaba estas palabras en la radio pero antes de que terminara el noticiero julio lo apago y dijo.

-"Esto no es del todo cierto, sube linda tengo algo que contarte"-Dijo julio con una cara de angustia.

Linda al notar la mirada de julio se preocupo mucho por el y decidió hacerle caso, y cuando se subió se despidieron de blu, perla y de eva quienes se encontraban ahí, dejándolos con la duda, de que era lo que querían hablar.

Blu y perla solo se despidieron de eva y decidieron seguir con su camino, aunque perla tenia dificultades, ya que sintió ese mareo otra vez y para empeorarlo todo, recordó lo que le había pasado con el incendio que provoco que perdiera a su familia, pero hacia lo posible para que blu no se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, lo cual no pudo lograr.

-"Perla, te pasa algo"-Pregunto blu notando a su novia algo extraña.

-"No me pasa nada, por que lo preguntas"-Decía perla.

-"Te he notado algo extraña este día, es decir que te levantaste muy temprano y parecías algo mal, luego note que tu y eva hablaban de algo y ahora te noto distraída, que te sucede"-Preguntaba blu algo angustiado por la conducta anormal de perla.

-"Bueno blu, es que me he sentido algo preocupada desde que desperté esta mañana y ahora con la noticia del incendio, me hace sentir preocupada, ya que yo perdí a mi familia en uno y ahora no se como sentirme"-Decía perla muy preocupada.

-"Oye, tranquila, eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora todo esta bien no hay de que preocuparse y ademas, si ocurre un incendio igual o peor, en nuestra casa, te juro que te protegería por que yo te amo perla"-Dijo blu tratando de tranquilizar a perla.

Las palabras de blu calmaron a perla y también hicieron que se ruborizara algo después de aquellas palabras, y así siguieron sus caminos para llegar de nuevo a su nido y descansar un poco de lo sucedido.

Mientras en el jeep en donde estaban viajando linda y julio, después de lo de hace unos momento, julio le estaba explicando con detalle sobre el guacamayo arcoíris que habían encontrado en el incendio.

-"Linda, el noticiero de la radio no es del todo cierto, ya que hubo una ave que al parecer sufrió todo el impacto del fuego"-Dijo julio algo serio.

-"Que, pero quien le haría eso a un animal, y como esta"-Respondió algo preocupada linda.

-"No se, pero eso no es todo, el guacamayo tenia severas quemaduras de tercer grado y no tenia posibilidades de sobrevivir, o al menos eso pensé"

-"A que te refieres con eso"

-"A que esa ave, esta sanando de una manera espectacular, y no solo es eso, sino también sus órganos vitales parecen estar sanos, es como si no le hubiera pasado nada"-Respondió julio.

-"Pero eso es imposible, hubiera muerto"

-"Si lo se"

-"Pero entonces que te preocupa, eso no debería ser algo bueno"-Dijo linda tratando de tranquilizar a julio.

-"Si pero me preocupa, que alguien se entere de este animal y se lo lleven para realizarle pruebas, o hacerle algo peor, por eso me preocupa, me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie"-Decía julio tratando de hacer que linda no le dijera nada nadie sobre el guacamayo.

-"No te preocupes, si es sobre un animal, no se lo diré a nadie".

-"Por eso te amo linda".

Al oír la tiernas palabras de julio, linda se ruborizo y siguieron continuando con su cita como si nada, sabiendo solo ellos dos y mauro, el amigo y compañero de julio, sobre lo que pasaba en el centro de conservación con aquel guacamayo.

Continuara...

**Espero, como siempre que le haya gustado el episodio, y estoy de vuelta para continuar el fic y esperen por que aun falta mas de esto, me despido desde mexico, un abrazo a todos no olviden comentar y hasta la próxima. bye bye**


	8. Encuentros y grandes noticias

**Nuevo capitulo del fic :D, antes que comience el capitulo quiero decirles que tengo una idea en mi cabeza la cual es un nuevo fic explicando varias cosas sobre este fic y se los comunicaba para que estén preparados, ya que lo comenzare a escribir cuando termine este fic el cual va a continuar un gran rato mas. Sin mas que decir el nuevo capitulo.**

Había pasado una semana después del incendio en la reserva de aves blu, una semana muy inquieta para nuestra pareja de aves preferida blu y perla, ya que blu aun no sabia como proponerle matrimonio a perla y lo tenia muy inquieto por ese asunto, en cambio con perla, ella después de aquel incendio dejo de ver a aquella ave cosa que la alegro pero luego su alegría se desvaneció ya que sus mareos eran un poco mas frecuentes y debes en cuando sentía grandes dolores en su vientre, logro hacer que blu no se diera cuenta de su estado, pero por cada día que pasaba, era mas difícil aguantar el dolor, no le contó a nadie sobre su estado, por que temía que se lo dijeran a blu y ella no quería que el se preocupase.

Un día, mientras se repetía lo habitual de que blu fuera por el desayuno, perla aprovecho el momento para salir del nido y dirigirse al centro de conservación para enterarse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo en su interior, pero ella no fue la única, también blu aprovecho para contarle a sus amigos sobre la idea de proponerle matrimonio a perla y para saber si ellos le pueden ayudar dándole consejos sobre aquello.

_Con perla._

Ella seguía volando llegando poco a poco al centro de conservación, y cuando se percato de que ya estaba a unos metros de llegar se detuvo en un árbol, ya que ella no confiaba al cien en los humanos se detuvo un momento a pensarlo.

-"Que estoy haciendo, voy con los humanos a que me vean, pero quien soy yo, gracias a ellos perdí a toda mi familia y a mis amigos, sera mejor que regrese y contárselo a eva, de seguro ella sabe lo que me pasa"-Pensaba perla dando media vuelta y regresar volando a su nido, pero el dolor volvió a ella y este fue mas fuerte que los otros, el dolor duro unos segundos pero desapareció poco a poco.

-"Demonios, cada vez son mas dolorosos, y si eva no sabe lo que tengo, que haré, ademas es cuestión de tiempo antes de que blu se de cuenta de mi estado, y si los dolores son mas fuertes no podre ocultarlos por mas tiempo y blu de todos modos me llevara con ellos si se entera, creo que no tengo otra opción"-Pensaba perla recapacitando y volviendo al camino directo a la clínica.

Ella intentaba olvidar los malos recuerdos de su pasado y veía el lado bueno a los humanos.

-"Puede que blu tenga razón, y no todos los humanos sean malos y crueles, y gracias a julio me reuní con el amor de mi vida el cual es blu, y si no fuera por ellos yo no estaría volando en este momento, creo que confiar en ellos tal vez sea bueno"-Pensaba perla llegando poco a poco con ellos.

_Con Blu._

Blu seguía volando en camino al club de samba donde se encontraría con sus amigos nico y pedro, y posiblemente rafael y luis, ya que no los había visto en una semana ya que se la dedico toda a perla, cuando llego al nuevo club de samba, blu aterrizo poco a poco en la entrada y cuando entro al club un montón de aves hembra se le acercaron con intentos de seducirlo por que gracias a el todas ellas pudieran escapar del avión de los contrabandistas.

-"Cásate conmigo"-Decía una de las aves que era de color amarillo.

-"No mejor conmigo"-Gritaba otra

Una a una se le fue amontonando a blu e intentaron robarle besos en el pico pero este no se dejaba e intentaba escapar de ellas, pero fue imposible hasta que una voz grito.

-"Hey, dejen a mi amigo en paz"-Grito uno de los amigos de blu el cual era nico y seguido de ese grito un bulldog se metió entre el gran bulto de chicas para salvar a blu.

-"Gracias luis, te debo una"-Le decía blu a su amigo luis.

-"Para eso están los amigos"-Respondió luis.

Cuando los dos salieron vivos de todas esas chicas, ellas se enojaron bastante y decidieron esperar a que blu volviera a estar solo para que ellas fueran tras el.

Blu junto con luis y nico, se dirigieron a un salón para que el hablara con sus ellos, y cuando entraron, blu se sorprendió al ver que estaban también rafael y pedro, discutiendo.

-"Ya te dije, que tu esposa nos dijo que ocultáramos todos los tragos para ti o si no nos mataría"-Respondía muy enojado pedro a su amigo rafael.

-"Vamos, solo una copa, ademas ella no sabrá que tome"-Decía muy insistente rafael a pedro.

-"No es no"-Respondió aun mas enojado pedro.

-"Oigan dejen de pelear por un momento y miren a quien nos topamos hoy"-Dijo nico interrumpiendo la charla de los dos.

-"Blu, hermano pensé que estabas muerto, hace una semana que no te vemos"-Dijo muy alegre pedro al ver a su amigo blu.

-"Lo se chicos, pero le dedique esa semana a perla, así que no los pude ver"-Respondía blu.

-"No te preocupes, si es por amor lo comprendemos"-Dijo rafael.

-"Oigan y a propósito, de que estaban hablando ustedes dos"-Pregunto blu debido a la charla que tenían pedro y rafael.

-"Bueno es que eva nos obligo a no venderle ni una gota de alcohol al borrachito que se llamaba rafael"-Respondió nico de parte de los dos.

-"Vaya, eso si es un castigo muy severo para rafael"-Dijo el bulldog

-"Oigan ya al grano, dinos blu para que viniste hoy"-Interrumpía pedro.

-"Bueno es que necesito su ayuda, ya que yo le quiero confesar todo mi amor a perla, proponiendole matrimonio pero no se como, y ademas me pongo nervioso al pensar eso"-Respondió blu muy nervioso como el lo explicaba.

Al oír lo que blu dijo, todos se entusiasmaron mucho y felicitaron a blu por lo que quería hacer y decidieron ayudarlo dándole consejos y de todo para ayudarlo.

_Devuelta con perla._

Perla estaba en un árbol que estaba a fuera de la clínica pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto al venir hasta acá, pensaba si ya era tiempo de tomar confianza hacia los humanos, hasta que tomo valor y fue volando directamente a una ventana que estaba abierta en la clínica y lo primero que pudo notar fue al doctor julio hablando sobre algo con linda, la chica que crío a blu todos estos años, y sin pensarlo fue volando hacia ellos.

-"Bueno julio, solo queda la lista de invitados y ..."-Decía linda hasta que fue interrumpida por ver a perla entrando por una ventana.

-"Perla"-Grito con emoción linda al ver a la novia de blu.

-"Perlas?, no crees que son algo caras para la boda"- Respondió muy torpemente julio, hasta que se dio cuenta que se refería a la guacamaya y no a las perlas reales.

-"O a esa perla te refieres"-Dijo aun mas torpe el doctor.

-"Que quieres perla"-Dijo linda a perla.

Perla no hizo nada, solo se fue volando fuera de la sala y después de unos segundos regreso con un papel y un lápiz en sus patas y después de eso recargo el papel en una mesa cerca de ahí, al parecer, blu le había enseñado a escribir a perla, claro su letra no era muy clara pero se entendía bien lo que había escrito.

-"No me he sentido bien estos días, me duele mucho el vientre y tengo algunos mareos"-Lograron leer linda y julio de lo que había escrito perla.

Al leer esto, julio se preocupo mucho por perla y de inmediato la intento agarrar para hacerle un chequeo inmediato, pero perla se resistió un poco debido a su temor por los humanos y sin blu a su lado ella tenia mas miedo aun, pero después tomo aire y dejo de resistirse para luego ir, llevada en las manos de julio, pasaron por muchos otros cuartos donde se encontraban otras aves en recuperación y en un de ellas la puerta estaba medio abierto pero se pudo observar un guacamayo escarlata con quemaduras leves, perla se asusto algo al ver eso pero luego volvió a recuperar su valentía y siguió hasta llegar a la sala donde julio la revisaría.

_De nuevo con blu_

Los chicos felicitaban aun a blu después de lo que les había dicho.

-"Miren esto, blu dejo de ser un niño y paso a ser un hombre"-Decía rafael.

-"Parece como si ayer apenas aun no sabias volar"-Aumentaba esto nico para luego llorar de felicidad junto con rafael.

-"Oigan ya cálmense, que no ven que están humillando a blu"-Dijo luis agarrando a blu con una de sus pata y abrazarlo muy fuerte embarrandolo todo de saliva.

Después de ese abrazo blu se aparto de luis todo cubierto de saliva.

-"Bah, que asco"-Dijo blu quitándose toda la saliva de luis.

-"Lo siento es que siempre nos ponemos emotivos en esos momentos"-Agrego rafael.

-"Si es se nota, en fin, me pueden ayudar, no se como o cuando pedírselo, y ademas tengo miedo de que me rechase y termine conmigo"-Dijo blu poniéndose algo triste.

-"Tranquilo amigo, si ella de verdad te ama, no rechazaría esa propuesta"-Dijo rafael motivando a blu y haciendo que deje sus miedos atras.

-"Creo que tienes razón, gracias rafi"-Decía blu muy motivado por la palabras de su amigo.

-"Bueno ya basta de esto, y dinos, que quieres saber mi buen amigo blu"-Interrumpió pedro.

-"Si dinos, que quieres saber, como proponerselo, en donde decírselo o cuando se lo tienes que decir"-Agrego nico.

-"De hecho, lo quiero saber todo, cuando, como, todo lo que me sirva para proponerselo"-Dijo blu.

Rafa, luis, nico y pedro decidieron contarle todo a blu de como se lo debe de decir y mas cosas sobre eso, a la vez hubo una un pequeña discusión sobre quien seria el padrino de blu en la boda y otras cosas.

-"Verdad blu, que yo sere tu padrino y no ellos"-Dijo pedro.

-"Bueno es que..."-Intento decir blu pero fue interrumpido por nico.

-"No es cierto, yo seré su padrino o no es así blu"

-"La verdad es que yo..."-Blu fue interrumpido otra vez pero esta vez por luis.

-"Por favor, creo que sea mejor que un perro grande y leal sea su padrino"-Decía algo presumido luis.

-"Si me dejaran hablar yo.."-Blu seguía siendo interrumpido y a la vez ignorado ya que nadie le hacia caso salvo rafael.

Mientras los demás empezaban hasta a pelear blu y rafael se fueron de ese lugar dirigiéndose a la sala principal, recordando que de ese lado aun estaban las aves hembras esperando muy ansiosas por que saliera blu.

_De vuelta con perla._

Después de revisión, perla estaba esperando junto con linda, los resultados de su chequeo en la sala de espera.

Perla estaba muy angustiada, caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando que ella no tuviera nada grave o peor, por otro lado, linda estaba igual de angustiada por los resultados de perla, pero a diferencia de perla, ella mataba el tiempo con unos revistas de moda que se encontraban ahí, hasta que le llamo la atención el saber como es que perla pudo escribir, lo respuesta mas obvia era que blu le había enseñado a escribir, y al notar como escribió con grandes faltas de ortografía y muy mal escrito, estaba en claro que aun le faltaba aprender mas, pero linda le decidió preguntarle eso a perla sabiendo bien la respuesta, esperando que con eso, el laso que ella tenia con perla se hiciera mas fuerte al punto de caerle bien.

-"Perla, blu te enseño a escribir, no es cierto"-Preguntaba linda.

Perla al escuchar esa pregunta, solo afirmo moviendo su cabeza de arriba a bajo.

-"Bien, que otras cosas te enseño blu"-Linda intentaba seguir manteniendo la charla con perla, y perla fue otra vez por un lápiz y una hoja de papel para escribir su respuesta.

-"También me enseño a leer, a sumar, a restar, entre otras cosas"-Escribió perla son aun mas faltas de ortografía, pero por suerte para linda, la letra de perla se entendía algo.

-"Guau, debes de estar muy enamorado de mi blu, y el de seguro te ama a tí"-Dijo linda.

Perla solo asintió con su cabeza, y anoto en el papel la inicial de su nombre y la de blu rodeados de un corazón.

Linda al notar esto, se conmovió mucho al ver que ellos dos tenían un gran amor inseparable y muy fuerte.

Perla se puso contenta al decir todo el amor que sentía por su macho, y le preocupaba que si le diagnosticaban algo grave, ella no tendría el corazón suficiente para decirle a blu de su estado ya que lo amaba mucho para contarle algo malo, pero su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio algo redondo que le brillaba a uno de los dedos de linda, y cuando noto esto ella escribió.

-"Que tienes en tu dedo"

-"Oh, mi anillo, me lo dio julio en nuestra cita, el me propuso matrimonio y en unas semanas el y yo nos vamos a casar, pero no le digas a blu que quiero que sea una sorpresa para el."-Decía linda alegrándose por todo eso.

Cuando perla escucho las palabras matrimonio y blu, se puso a pensar en que es lo que pasaría si blu le propone matrimonio a ella, pensaba en eso hasta que julio entro en la habitación gritando y brincando muy feliz de un lado a otro.

Linda no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír por el estado en el que venia su comprometido, así que solo soltó una breve carcajada y le pregunto.

-"Y ahora por que tan feliz"

Perla no supo que hacer, solo se quedo viendo al enloquecido doctor brincado de una lado a otro.

-"Es una gran noticia, pero que digo es una grandiosa noticia"-Dijo julio acercándose a perla para decirle los resultado de su diagnostico.

_Con blu de nuevo._

Blu y rafael lograron irse desapercibidos de las chicas locas por blu, y salieron del club para tener una charla mas tranquila sin interrupciones alguna.

-"Rafa, te agradeciera mucho si me ayudas a preguntarle eso a perla, es decir, ya se como decírselo y todo eso, el problema es que no se como"-Dijo blu a rafael.

-"No te preocupes amigo, yo te ayudare"

-"Muchas gracias, te agradecería si puedes encontrar el mejor sitio para decírselo, se lo quiero decir en una cita, pero no una cualquiera, sino una en la que ella pueda observar cuanto la amo"

-"Muy buena idea blu, y ademas creo que ya se cual es el sitio correcto"

-"Enserio, cual"- pregunto blu muy feliz por la respuesta que le daría su amigo.

-"Hace unos días, abrieron un nuevo restaurante elegante solo para aves de primera clase, sera un buen lugar para hacerlo"

-"No creo que pueda reservar para un lugar tan elegante, y no me sentiría muy cómodo con aves refinadas y todo eso"-Dijo blu muy inseguro sobre eso.

-"No te preocupes, una gran ventaja de tenerme como amigo, es que yo conozco a todos y todos me conocen a mí"-Respondió alardeando rafael.

-"Entonces te diré mi plan"-Dijo blu para luego contarle a rafael como se lo quería decir y esperando que lo ayudara mucho mas en esto.

_Con perla._

_-"_Perla esta que"-Dijo muy emocionada linda después del diagnóstico de julio.

-"Embarazada, en unas semanas perla tendrá aproximadamente tres huevos y luego son cuatro semanas mas para que eclosionen"-Dijo julio muy emocionado con ese asunto

-"Estoy embarazada, no lo puedo creer, pro fin, mi sueño de crear una familia, se ha hecho y lo mejor de todo es que lo hice con el amor de mi vida, estoy emocionada por que blu se entere de que va a ser padre, aunque, que pasa si el no los acepta y decide abandonarme, creo que sera mejor que oculte mi embarazo hasta que encuentre la manera de decirle a blu lo que me pasa"-Pensaba perla emocionado y a la vez preocupada ya que blu pueda o no, querer tener esos huevos, eso es una respuesta que le preocupaba mucho a perla.

Después de aquella tan especial y emocionante noticia, perla se despide de julio y de linda, y se va volando de regreso por donde entro, pero mientras ella volaba por el pasillo, directamente hacia la puerta principal, ella vio otra vez en el mismo cuarto donde se encontraba aquella ave escarlata con severas quemaduras, vio como unos cuatro humanos doctores salían de ese cuarto y todos ellos tenían heridas profundas en todo su cuerpo y estaban sangrando mucho, luego salieron dos humanos mas pero estos eran guardias de seguridad y tenían heridas mucho mas profundas y uno de ellos llevaba a su a otro compañero en sus hombros ya que este estaba inconsciente.

Perla, al ver esa escena se preocupo mucho, tanto como por los humanos como para el guacamayo, ella creía que esos humanos le querían hacer algo al guacamayo, pero el reacciono y se defendió como pudo, como ella en su primera vez el habitad artificial con los humanos, pero a diferencia de ella, el había dejado peor a esos cuatro humanos y ella apenas y pudo con uno, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue al cuarto en donde se encontraba el ave, ya que los doctores no se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado la puerta medio abierto, esto facilito a perla el entrar a la habitación.

Al entrar a ese cuarto se sintió una atmósfera tétrica y muy oscura, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro y la temperatura muy baja, lo cual preocupo algo a perla ya que estaba embarazada y no quería que algo le sucediera a ella o a sus huevo que se estaban desarrollando en su interior, pero aun así siguió caminado hasta encontrarse otra vez con el guacamayo escarlata, pero esta vez lo que vio la aterrorizo mucho.

Lo que vio fue a esa ave ya no en la camilla en la que lo había visto antes, ahora estaba en una caja de plástico sellada, el guacamayo estaba conectado a varias maquinas y muchos de ellas eran tranquilizantes fuertes, el guacamayo se encontraba con una mascarilla de oxigeno en su pico, y sus alas estaban atadas no con cuerdas si no con cadenas, y sus patas se encontraban en otra caja de acero para evitar que se movieran.

Ella al ver tal escena, se preocupo mucho por que los humanos le hicieran una cosa así, pero, que pasaría si todo esto fuera por el bien del guacamayo, ya que este aun tenia quemaduras en su piel.

_Con blu._

-"Entonces ese es tu plan para proponerle matrimonio a perla"-Preguntaba rafael siguiendo aun charlando con blu.

-"Si, ese es mi plan, te agrada"-Pregunto algo inseguro blu a su amigo rafael.

-"Que si me agrada, ese es un gran plan amigo mío, no pensé que tuvieras una gran plan"-Dijo muy feliz rafael.

-"Gracias amigo, confió en ti y en los otros para que funcione"

-"No te preocupes, todo saldar de maravilla"-Dijo rafael.

Después de aquella platica, los dos amigos se despidieron, blu iba de regreso a su nido y rafael le iría a contar el plan a sus amigos.

Blu cuando ya estaba apunto de salir, se olvido completamente de las chicas y de inmediato todas ellas ya estaban sobre blu otra vez y lo peor de todo es que solo había una salida y toda estaba rodeada por la aves hembra que estaban locas por el.

-"Oye y no quieres un momento a solas conmigo"-Le dijo una de las aves que era verde con azul a blu de forma sensual.

-"No veras yo.."-Blu fue interrumpido por otra de las aves quien le dijo.

-"Oye guapo y vas al gimnasio por que se nota mucho"-Decía otra ave de la misma manera de sensual

Blu ya no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera lo dejaron hablar, el solo quería irse lo mas pronto de ese lugar, ya no quería escuchar mas piropos de otras chicas que no fueran perla, el solo tenia lugar para ella en su corazón y nada mas.

Blu poco a poco lograba alejarse de las chicas e irse de ahí, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir, sintió como alguien lo jalaba de regreso al club, pero el que lo jalaba no era una chica ya que lo hizo con tanta fuerza que blu se cayo encima de una mesa para luego ser arrinconado en una esquina rodeado por los novios celosos de todas las aves que estaban locas por el por el, y luego uno de ellos se les acerco.

-"Así, que te gusta coquetear con la mujer de alguien mas no azulito"-Dijo una de las aves que era verde con azul.

-"Bueno, tu también tienes detalles azules así que eso nos hace casi iguales, no lo crees je-je"-Dijo muy temeroso blu.

-"Primero te intentas robar a mi novia y ahora me comparas contigo, estas cavando lentamente tu tumba, estúpido, así que porque no mejor te callas"-Respondió muy enfadado el guacamayo.

-"Creo que no quieres meterte conmigo, tengo amigos que son las aves mas aterradoras de todo rio, así que mejor tu callas"-Respondió blu muy seguro de que sus amigos irían a ayudarlo.

-"Te refieres a los músicos, al perro y al estúpido ebrio que viene cada mañana por un trago, que crees los hemos encerrado y los muy tontos ni cuenta se dieron"-Respondió el guacamayo.

Blu al oír eso, empezó a escuchar como sus amigos gritaban por ayuda ya que la puerta estaba muy atascada que ni siquiera luis pudo empujarla.

-"Ahora veras el castigo, por intentar robarte a nuestras novias"-Al decir esto todas los machos que acorralaban a blu se empezaron a acercar a el, y blu por mas que intentaba quitarse el pie del guacamayo azul con amarillo se su cuello, no pudo ya que este era mas fuerte de que el.

-"Esto, es un mal entendido, créanme yo no estaba ligando con nadie, yo ya tengo novia"-Dijo blu para librase se de ellos.

-"Ja, ahora eres infiel y lo peor de todo, dices que nuestras novias son unas putas (perdón por el lenguaje :D: ) creo que es mejor que nos deshagamos de ti, pido el primer golpe chicos-Dijo el ave preparando su ala en forma de puño para golpearlo mientras los otros se reunían alrededor de blu dejándolo sin escape alguno.

Blu ya no podía hacer nada, tan solo seguía intentando quitarse la pata del otro de su cuello y cuando parecía ya no haber esperanza para blu, cuando el veía a cámara lenta como el puño del otro se acercaba a el para golpearlo, otra ala apareció de la nada y recibió todo el impacto de esta.

-"Pero que"-Dijo blu para después ver el ala que lo cubría de aquel golpe, no pudo ver las plumas del ave ya que estaban cubiertas de lodo y tierra.

Después de esto, blu giro su cabeza para ver el rostro de su salvador, pero cuando lo vio noto algo de igualdad con el y algo con perla, todo esta cubierto con ese disfraz de lodo y tierra que no pudo ver sus plumas.

-"Por que no mejor se meten con alguien quien si pueda protegerse de todos ustedes, malditos montoneros"-Dijo el guacamayo.

-"Esta pelea, no te incumbe, así que mejor por que no te alejas si no quieres ser lastimado"-Respondió enojado el ave que le iba a golpear a blu.

-"Huy, que miedo, mira como tiemblo, paloma"-Dijo en broma el guacamayo con tierra.

-"Me dijiste paloma, ahora si ya estas muerto"-Dijo enfurecida el ave, dando un fuerte golpazo a esta otra ave.

Cuando mando el golpe, el guacamayo con tierra lo esquivo con mucho facilidad y le dio otro golpe tan fuerte, el el ave azul con verde golpeo contra el muro tan fuerte que lo rompió.

-"Eso es toda tu fuerza, yo cuando te di ese golpe no utilice nada de mi verdadera energía, algún otro"-Dijo el ave.

Cuando las otras aves vieron esto se olvidaron de blu y todos a la vez se abalanzaron a la otra ave dando inicia a una gran pelea de la cual muchos saldrían lastimados excepto el guacamayo con el disfraz de tierra.

Continuara...

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre un saludo un abrazo de parte de eyiles jack, y hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Me di cuenta de un error que tenia y era el de poner que era el de poner al guacamayo como una especie que creo que ni existe como guacamayo arcoíris, cuando en realidad era escarlata, este es un fallo que ahora corregiré y lo digo por si alguien no ****entendió Un/n.**

**Bye bye.**


	9. Pocas respuestas a muchas preguntas

**Continuamos con la historia con un nuevo capitulo que contendrá, como el nombre lo indica, algunas explicaciones de los sucesos ocurridos hasta el día de hoy.**

Después de unos segundos, blu salia de un escondite, donde se había puesto a salvo para evitar tener algo que ver con la pelea que se llevaba en el club de samba, cuando salio vio a todas las aves que lo intentaron atacar tirados en el piso, algunas estaban colgadas del techo y otras habían sido tiradas contra la pared, formando un gran agujero a estas, había sangre pero no tanta como para preocuparse, y en medio de todos esos cuerpos, se encontraba el salvador de blu, un guacamayo con mucha tierra y lodo en su plumas para que nadie las viera, como si tratara de ocultar algo, tenia un amuleto colgando de su cuello y se notaba que tenia gran condición física.

Blu se acerco lentamente hacia el, mientras evitaba pisar algunos de los cuerpos de las aves tiradas, y en eso escucho su voz.

-"No te preocupes, no los golpee tan fuerte como para matarlos, no soy de las aves que matan"-Dijo el guacamayo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-"Oye te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado y todo, pero no estoy tan seguro de que estén vivas algunas de las aves"-Respondió algo inseguro blu por la pelea que se llevo a cabo hace unos segundos.

-"Tranquilo, créeme, solo están inconscientes, bueno eso creo"-Respondió en broma aquel ave.

-"Gracias de nuevo, apropósito me llamo blu"-Dijo blu mientras estiraba su pata para saludarlo.

-"Si ya se tu nombr... digo, que bonito nombre, mi nombre es tiago,... espera no me llamo tiago, mi nombre real es... juan, me llamo juan"-Respondió mintiendo y muy inseguro el ave que realmente se llamaba tiago, y al mismo tiempo respondiendo al saludo de blu.

-"Tiago, no se por que, pero ese nombre me gusta, como sea, te agradezco mucho que me ayas defendido y todo, creo que te debo una, y apropósito, por que te cubres con lodo tus plumas, no crees que es poco higiénico"-Pregunto blu.

-"Es un disfraz que me ayuda a que mis plumas no me delaten y no te puedo decir nada mas"-Dijo mientras se alejaba de blu.

-"Por que te delatan tus plumas y a donde vas"-Dijo blu mientras veía como se alejaba.

-"Lo siento, pero no te puedo decir mas, tengo un asunto pendiente con alguien"-Dijo tiago mientras se alejaba volando.

Blu lo intento seguir para que respondiera algunas preguntas mas de el, pero el guacamayo se fue volando muy rápido, blu no le pudo seguir el ritmo y después de algunos segundos se canso, pero mientras veía como el guacamayo se iba volando lejos de el, pudo notar como una pluma se desprendió de el y blu al verla, voló tan rápido como pudo para atraparla.

Cuando blu ya tenia la pluma de el guacamayo que había conocido, regreso al club de samba para rescatar a sus amigos, quienes aun estaban atrapados.

_Con perla._

Perla solo veía con temor al guacamayo escarlata, quien estaba en una caja de plástico bien sellado, con varias maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, inyectándole un fuerte tranquilizante.

Perla ya no pudo seguir viendo esa escena macabra que sus bellos ojos veían, creía que todo esas maquinas eran muy exageradas para una sola ave, entonces deicidio desconectar algunas maquinas para que no sufriera tanto, y después de eso, perla se dirigió otra vez a la puerta por la cual había ingresado, sin ver atrás, perla salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta de tras de ella.

-"Espero que haya hecho lo correcto"-Pensaba perla mientras se iba de ese lugar para ya no volver a pensar en aquel guacamayo.

Mientras en la sala donde perla recientemente se había ido, las maquinas dejaron de llevarle el tranquilizante al cuerpo del guacamayo escarlata, también otras que inmovilizaban al cuerpo del ave, dejaron de funcionar debido a que perla las había desconectado, y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos el guacamayo escarlata, hasta abrirlos por completo.

Los ojos de aquel guacamayo, miraron la habitación con un gran odio, y al ver que estaba encadenado, su odio creció aun mas.

Afuera de la sala, el doctor julio se preparaba para terminar su turno y salir con su prometida linda a un paseo en el parque junto con su hijo adoptivo fernando.

-"Me voy mauro, te dejo a ti a cargo"-Dijo Julio dando a entender que su amigo se queda a cargo en su ausencia.

-"No te preocupes, te lo debo por conseguirme la cita con josefina"-Respondió mauro.

-"Claro, todo por un buen amigo, me tengo que ir ya que linda me espera en el auto"-Dijo julio despidiéndose de su amigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta para después salir.

Después de la salida de julio, mauro se había quedado solo ya que era uno de los poco días donde no hay muchos pacientes y muy poca productividad, todo se habían ido a tomarse el día con su familia y amigos, y mauro en unos momentos se tendría que ir a la cita que le había conseguido su amigo julio.

Mauro se quedo sentado en la recepción leyendo una de sus revistas favoritas, esperando a que algún paciente entrara pero no sucedió nada en los próximos treinta minutos y este se aburrió y se paro del asiento en el que estaba sentado, y fue a dar un paseo por la clínica.

Todo estaba normal, tranquilo y muy sereno, hasta que mauro entre en un pasillo donde la atmósfera cambio por completo, todo la tranquilidad se había esfumado de ese pasillo y había sido cambiado por un tono tétrico y muy frió, donde había mucha angustia.

El doctor de preocupo mucho por el ambiente en el que se encontraba el pasillo por donde andaba, pero lo ignoro y siguió con su paseo hasta que, vio una de las puertas del pasillo entre abiertas pero no le dio tanta preocupación no hasta que cerro la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, y se dio cuenta el numero de la habitación.

En ese momento recordó que paciente estaba en esa habitación, el paciente era el guacamayo escarlata, con severas quemaduras que ya no eran severas, por que se estaba recuperando, el se acerco a perilla de la puerta, que ya estaba cerrada, para ver si todavía se encontraba el guacamayo adentro de ahí, pero un frió le recorrió toda su espalda haciendo que este temblara mucho, ya que el paciente era muy peligroso, por que el era uno de los doctores que estaban obligados a revisar a el ave.

**Flashback.**

Minutos a tras, el doctor mauro se encontraba paseando por todo la clínica, saludando a todos como era su rutina diaria, julio lo había mandado a que revisara a el guacamayo escarlata, pero no lo envió solo, otro doctor fue uno minutos antes que mauro y este ya se encontraba en la habitación del paciente.

Cuando mauro por fin había llegado al habitación, unos ruidos se escucharon adentro, gritos de dolor y desesperación, entre abrió la puerta para mirar a su amigo todo ensangrentado y arrastrándose con mucha complicación a la puerta.

El miedo del doctor mauro era mucho, tanto que cerro la puerta y fue corriendo muy asustado a pedir ayuda de sus otros camaradas.

Debido a que su preocupación era mucha, tres doctores fueron con el, y junto con ellos dos guardias de seguridad.

Los cinco, menos el atemorizado doctor mauro, entraron a la habitación solo para ver al guacamayo escarlata estrangulando a unos de los doctores que estaba muy ensangrentado.

Mauro no entro a la habitación, pero los llantos y gritos eran suficientes para saber lo que pasaba ahí adentro, mauro se decepciono así mismo por no entrar a ayudar a sus amigos y este solo se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**Fin del flashback.**

Mauro, al recordar todo esto, tomo la decisión de entrar para saber si aun seguía el guacamayo ahí dentro, tomo mucho aire y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta, mauro hecho un vistazo solo para ver una caja de plástico derretida y sin el guacamayo adentro, al ver esto, mauro se hecho a correr muy rápido a la puerta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, la puerta se cerro en sus narices.

El doctor mauro, estaba muy asustado y no sabia que hacer, solo retrocedió de la puerta y cuando hizo esto, se escucho un aleteo atrás de el, mauro se espanto aun mas y del susto se cayo dejándolo inconsciente mientra una sombre se acerco muy lentamente de el.

-"Los humanos son tan patéticos, que ni siquiera tuve que ponerle ni una pluma encima a este para que se desmayara-Dijo la sombre que era el guacamayo escarlata, pero esta vez no tenia nada de quemaduras, ya que este se había curado al cien.

-"Que haré primero, destruir este abominable lugar donde encierran a muchas aves de mi especie o, deshacerme de los padres de cuyo guacamayo me ha humillado en varias batallas"-Dijo el guacamayo escarlata percatándose de que le faltaba algo.

-"Demonios, ese estúpido de tiago aprovecho el momento, en el que yo estaba inconsciente para robarse mis katanas, creo que tendré que improvisar"-Después de decir esto, el guacamayo escarlata tomo un bisturí que se encontraba en una mesa y se fue volando lejos de la clínica.

_Con blu de vuelta._

Blu después de la gran pelea que se llevo en club de samba, libero a sus amigos y les contó de todo lo que había pasado, el guacamayo con el disfraz de tierra y como lo había salvado.

-"Guau, sin duda no es un guacamayo con el que me quiera encontrar"-Respondió en broma pedro.

-"Lo siento si destruyo gran parte de todo, siento que todo esto mi culpa"-Dijo blu tomando toda la responsabilidad de lo destruido.

-"No tienes que echarte la culpa de esto amigo, no fue tu culpa que todas las novias de todas esas aves se hayan vuelto locas por ti"-Dijo a rafael a su amigo blu.

-"Gracias amigos, de verdad quisiera ayudar con esto pero perla me espera y no quiero que se preocupe por mi, gracias por sus consejos y espero de verdad que me ayuden para que mi plan de proponerle matrimonio a perla, salga bien, gracias"-Después de despedirse de sus amigos, blu se fue volando directo a su nido para encontrarse con su futura prometida.

Blu estaba volando, hasta que recordó la pluma que tenia, y cuando recordó esto, blu se detuvo en un lago que estaba cerca, sostuvo la pluma que tenia mucho lodo y tierra que era de aquel guacamayo y la sumergió al instante.

-"Es sorprendente que de una solo pluma pueda saber un poco mas sobre aquel tipo que me rescato de aquel pleito"-Pensó blu mientras agitaba la pluma dentro del agua para que se le quitara toda la tierra.

Después de unos segundos blu saco lentamente la pluma y se sorprendió bastante con lo que vio.

La pluma era completamente azul, no tenia ningún rasgo de otro color que no fuera azul fuerte, blu se sorprendió mucho, tanto que no supo como reaccionar.

Blu estaba pasmado tras ese descubrimiento, y en su cabeza entro una gran pregunta, a la cual solo se podía responder si viera de nuevo a aquel guacamayo.

Continuara...

**Perdón si el capitulo me quedo corto, no tengo mucho tiempo en estos momentos T-T, pero eso no evitara que continué mi historia, y también espero que como, lo dice en el titulo, le haya respondido algunas preguntas acerca de mi fic y si no fue así, entonces sigan leyendo, dejen sus reviews y como siempre digo, espero que les haya gustado el toque de suspenso y todo lo demas, y me despido desde mexico.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
